El segundo es el primer amor
by Bakavola
Summary: Habían pasado cinco años desde la laboriosa tarea de buscar las Esmeraldas Caos por el universo y la invasión de Black Arms. Afortunadamente todo había salido viento en popa. Todos en Mobius habían encontrado su rutina. Todos, excepto cierta erizo rosada. /Shadamy/ShadowxAmy/PersonajesdeArchiComics/-M- Explícito/
1. Capítulo 1: Es tiempo

Capitulo 1 Es tiempo.

\- Que día más resplandeciente - musitó apenas una erizo piel-rosada, mientras se acomodaba el flequillo de la frente que el viento del medio día le había revuelto. - Que agradable es leer aquí.

Amy Rose sostenía su libro de Pasteles de Boda caseras, mientras que con su dedo índice cambiaba a la página siguiente, buscando la receta y decorado acorde a la ocasión. Ella se encontraba sentada debajo de un cerezo en flor que curiosamente se topo en su búsqueda de un lugar para meditar. Pensaba muy cuidadosamente sobre lo que días atrás le habían pedido de favor. La tarea era muy importante, así que tenía que tomar una decisión y nada mejor que un hermoso lugar para despejar su mente mientras veía las imágenes de la forma y sabor del pastel en cuestión.

Habían pasado 5 años desde la laboriosa tarea de buscar las Esmeraldas Caos por el universo y la invasión de Black Arms. Sonic y sus amigos habían vuelto a casa tras destruir a los Metarex para luego enfrentarse al terrible Black Doom. Afortunadamente todo había salido viento en popa y hasta ahora se ha respirado paz y tranquilidad en sus vidas, no más drama de invasión masiva, no más amenaza de destrucción mundial, todo era armonía… bueno… a excepción de los planes del Dr. Eggman.

Todos en Mobius habían encontrado su rutina.

Todos, excepto cierta erizo rosada.

Cerró el delgado libro, no sin antes doblar la orilla de una de sus hojas para no perder la página que le había interesado, lo colocó sobre su regazo y alzó la mirada, absorta del azul profundo del cielo raso, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos...

Tras volver del espacio, Amy se había decidido a conquistar a Sonic a como diera lugar. Habían pasado tantas aventuras juntos, todo lo habían superado, así que no había mejor momento que este para hacerle saber a Sonic sobre el amor que le profesaba.  
Con la mente positiva, Amy idealizo un plan infalible para llamar la atención de Sonic, sin que este saliera huyendo claro.  
Así que primero optó por cambiar su atuendo.  
Queriendo lucir un poco más madura, escogió un vestido ya no voluptuoso, rosa por supuesto, pero ajustado a sus apenas visibles curvas con los botones de lado izquierdo en conjunto con un cinturón blanco, sus botas fueron reemplazadas por unos cómodos tenis (por eso del "todo terreno" para ir tras sonic) más unas calcetas rosas hasta las rodillas, (menos piel expuesta, más tentación ¿no?) Y sobre sus espinos… Amy se miro al espejo y se sonrió. No, ese es su toque, justo tal cual está perfecto.

Apenas terminó con su cometido, inmediatamente corrió por las afueras del pequeño pueblo, buscando con la mirada alguna estela azul que le afirmara que Sonic se encontraba cerca. Se sentía tan emocionada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no sabía en qué momento iba a desfallecer del anhelo de verlo.

Oh, Sonic, si tan sólo pudieras sentir todo este mar de emociones que desbordan por mis poros…

Amy recorrió todos los posibles lugares donde a su amado le gustaba estar; el taller de Colas, la pradera verde, el bosque, Isla Angel, inclusive decidió asomarse en la casa de Sonic donde casi nunca estaba.  
Todo sin éxito, pero en cuanto estaba por ir en dirección a la guarida del Dr. Eggman, una ráfaga de viento le alboroto los espinos, no sin antes dejar ver la silueta que tanto deseaba.

Allí estaba él, con su icónica sonrisa, alto y esbelto, con ambos brazos a sus caderas en pose heroica, su pañoleta sobre el cuello dándole un toque más varonil y sus largos espinos ondeados por el fresco aire del ocaso.

\- ¡Sonic! - Y saltó de emoción, no podía resistirse, lo amaba tanto...

Casi por instinto el erizo Azul dio un respingo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba…

\- A-Amy.. ¿Qué pas.. ¡Woah! - alcanzó a decir, sólo para que la piel-rosa ya estuviera a medio salto de él - ¡Espera!

\- Oh Sonic, cuanto deseaba verte - le confesó sin rodeos, tratando de profundizar su abrazo con dificultad, pues el erizo sólo trataba de safarse de su agarre - Llevo todo el día buscándote.

\- Amy… por favor - le suplicaba el piel-azul - estoy ocupado - sentenció, mientras que con un brusco jalón la alejó de él.

Amy pestañeó sorprendida por su rudeza, estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sonic, ¿Quieres apurarte? - demandó la fémina voz.

\- ¡Enseguida! - le gritó entusiasmado- Lo siento Ames… me voy de aventura, ¡hasta luego! - y casi de inmediato, sonic desapareció de su lado para instantáneamente aparecer del lado de la dueña de aquella demandante voz.

Amy no pudo evitar tragar en seco…

Piel como el ébano, cabello color del atardecer, ojos como topacios, alta, delgada y agraciada, sin mencionar lo obviamente más... madura.

\- Sally Acorn - susurró con agudo dolor, mientras los veía irse caminando, mirándose con complicidad y obvia cercanía.

Amy se quedó ahí, viéndolos desaparecer en el horizonte a saber quien sabe donde, pero con la clara promesa de que Sonic simplemente ya no la necesitaba…

**********

 _Tanto tiempo desde entonces_ \- susurró con nostalgia.

Amy se puso de pie, golpeando suavemente los bordes de su vestido mientras quitaba algún rastro de tierra y hojas. Sí, 5 años desde entonces, ahora ella tenía 17 años, tras la dramática escena de ver a Sonic feliz de acompañar a Sally, Amy había estado en suma depresión.  
En ese entonces, superar el gran primer amor siempre es un golpe muy duro para las jóvenes enamoradas, pero al final termina por ser parte del crecer. Amy había comprendido que Sonic vivía en un mundo totalmente diferente al que ella se planteaba y era "ahora o nunca" de darse cuenta de ello. Sonic anhelaba la aventura, lo desconocido, el siempre heroe de historieta y jamás permanecer estancado en un sólo lugar por mucho tiempo. Mientras que Amy aspiraba a ser la "esposa perfecta", vivir con su amado en una rustica casa, formar una pequeña familia, sentir en carne propia la epifanía de la vida y disfrutarla al máximo.

Amy sostuvo su libro de recetas sobre su pecho, feliz por la decisión que había tomado, mientras miraba en dirección hacia su casa.

\- Sé que este pastel le encantará a Sonic - se río para sus adentros - y emprendió la marcha.

Sabía de antemano que Sonic no era tradicional en absoluto, así que darle una sorpresa de un pastel de 3 pisos con glaseado de chantilly con rosas azules como pastel de bodas, era una opción que lo avergonzaría tremendamente. Para tranquilidad de Amy, Sally iba a quedar más que complacida y en completo acuerdo de jugarle una broma piadosa a su futuro esposo.

Amy frenó en seco mientras sacudía sus brazos a modo de berrinche.

\- ¡No puedo creer que él se case antes que yo! - chilló con derrota, mientras retomaba la caminata a casa.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la Aventura que Sonic le menciono a Amy, en ese entonces, terminaría con formalizar su relación con Sally? y no sólo eso, fortalecer tanto su vinculo al grado de que Sonic decidiera, por increible que paresca, sentar cabeza.

\- _Por fin quieto_ \- pensó para sus adentros.

En algun lugar de su corazón, Amy se sentía desmoralizada. Tanto tiempo detrás de él, muchísimo amor para dar, tanto por ofrecer y sin siquiera poder dar la lucha.

\- _Simplemente no era para mí._

En realidad ella ya lo sabía, muy en el fondo, el amor que tanto predicaba era un amor de pequeña niña sin conocimiento del amor en sí, desde que empezó a mirarse en retrospectiva, Amy se dio cuenta de lo empalagosa y chocante que había sido con Sonic y no podía sentir más que verguenza de su antigua yo.

Pero claro que Sonic huiría así, con que fin él querría ser estrujado hasta el sofocamiento, mientras oía a una niña decirle cuanto lo amaba una y otra y otra vez.

- _Pobre Sonic_ \- Pensó - _¡pero ya no más!_

Amy se había decidido a hacerlo bien cuando el momento llegase, iba a decidir correctamente y abordar el tema del "enamoramiento" de la forma más madura y centrada posible, ya no más arrebatos de niña fangirl, ya no más declaraciones demandantes, ya no más pequeña Amy Rose. Amy estaba determinada a que su segundo amor, como mínimo, iba a ser mucho más que jugar al gato y al ratón, iba a ser duradero, iba a ser reparador, iba a ser lo que el primero nunca fue. Correspondido.

\- Creo que mejor iré con Vainilla y Crema, de todos modos no tengo mucho por hacer. - sonrió levemente.

Amy se desvió por poco en dirección a la casa de Crema, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con ellas, era tan reconfortante. Su superación de sonic tuvo mucho que ver con el apoyo que Vainilla le dió y le debía tanto ya, la amaba como a una madre, y a crema como su pequeña hermana, la amaba aun más.

_

En el techo del edificio más alto de G.U.N, Shadow el erizo, tumbado sobre el frío cemento con ambos brazos detrás de sus pinchos, miraba el azul profundo del cielo raso…

Hace 5 años que lo caotico en este mundo había cesado, literalmente Shadow llego a Mobius sin tener una idea de donde estaba, pero aun con la promesa de María que en letargos le azotaban, sentía que no importa donde estuviese, tenía que proteger y cuidar a los seres vivos, tal cuál y como ella hubiera querido. Lo unico realmente problemático de su misión, es que ya casi no había mision en sí y durante este periodo de tiempo, no ha habido amenaza que "Sonic" y sus amigos no pudiesen manejar. G.U.N se especializaba en peligros mundiales, obviamente lo que no ha habido en años, por lo tanto Shadow a tenido que permanecer al margen, completamente en "espera" del catastrofe.

No hay misiones realmente importantes que lo hagan sentirse… "útil".

Shadow entrecerró los ojos de exasperación, ¿que es lo que debería hacer ahora?, sin un propósito claro, simplemente era un alma en pena apaciguada por la inminente "paz" y "calma" y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse enfadado todo el tiempo.  
El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿importaba al menos?. Shadow seguía mirando la ahora infinidad de la noche, mientras que una y otra estrella se asomaba por el firmamento.  
Aspiró por su nariz, llenando sus pulmones del aire frío del sereno, para luego resoplar con desdén. Su único propósito hasta ahora había sido cumplir su promesa a María, pero ya que lo había hecho, ¿que seguía?. Shadow entonces se vio envuelto en un razonamiento tan profundo que no se percató del ligero aleteo de cierta murciélago al aterrizar.

\- Mmhh con que aquí estabas - Rogue la Murcielago asentó sus finas zapatillas sobre el techo, aun costado del cuerpo pétreo del erizo oscuro. - ¿Has estado aquí todo el día? Es raro no verte buscar en el computador por alguna misión interesante.- dijo la murciélago, mientras que con su pierna izquierda apoyaba todo su peso, ladeando su cuerpo en un ademán de espera.

El erizo ni siquiera la volteo a ver, simplemente seguía con los ojos fijos a la infinidad de la noche.

Rogue crispó los labios.

\- El comandante quiere enviarte a una misión de reconocimiento, es sobre lo mismo, robots del Dr. Eggman, nada de otro mundo - Rogue vio como las orejas del erizo se menearon con interes - así también puedes "correr" para despejar tu mente - le sugirió, mientras dejaba aun costado de él un folder con varios papeles dentro, detallando su misión - o no lo hagas, como gustes. - espetó, justo al tiempo que alzaba vuelo.

Shadow entonces emitió de sus labios un sonido de molestia al tiempo que agarraba el folder y comenzaba a hojearlo, de repente, un escenario de cerezos en flor lo hicieron escudriñar la fotografía.

\- _Mmh_ \- musitó - mientras que al instante, desaparecía.

_

\- Bien, creo que ya está decidido, pastel de boda de 3 pisos con cubierta de crema chantilly, relleno de queso crema y decorado con rosas azules.

\- ¡Bien! sólo queda comprar los ingredientes, ¡Nos quedará divino! ¿Cierto Crema?

\- ¡Sí!, Sally quedará muy feliz.

Las 3 amigas habían pasado el resto del día tranquilamente sentadas en el juego de mesa del jardín trasero, riendo y charlando del evento que se avecinaba. Con la decisión tomada del pastel de su erizo amigo, ahora sólo tenían que esperar hasta que se acercara la fecha del evento. Amy, Vainilla y Crema habían pasado toda una tarde encantadora con una buena taza de té y panecillos horneados. Pero ahora que la noche había descendido, era tiempo para Amy de irse a casa.

\- Sabes que puedes quedarte Amy - dijo Vainilla, sonriente. - además es muy tarde y no esta bien que te deje ir.

Sólo lo meditó un poco para luego devolverle la sonrisa - Creo que tienes razón, me quedaré - dijo Amy, mientras Crema daba un brinco de felicidad.

\- ¡Acomodare mi cama, tendremos una pijamada! - Gritó Crema de emoción, mientras brincaba el umbral de la puerta y desaparecía.

Amy y Vainilla rieron al unísono.

La boda estaba acordada para dentro de 2 meses, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para crear el mejor pastel del mundo, o eso decía Crema.  
Amy, a pesar de que en cierto modo ya había superado a Sonic, todavía sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho cada que mencionan la cercanía de la boda. Conforme el tiempo se acortaba, esa sensación iba en incremento. Fue esa incomodidad en Amy que Vainilla no la pudo dejar pasar desapercibida.

\- Amy.. - le llamó, Vainilla entonces se incorporó de su asiento, camino en dirección a la erizo hasta inclinarse a su altura para sostener sus manos entre las suyas - ¿Todo está bien?

El acto hizo que diera un respingo de sorpresa, ¿Acaso Vainilla podía saber lo que le estaba pasando?, su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión de la pregunta mientras bajaba la mirada, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme Amy, yo te apoyare siempre - habló con franqueza la conejo, mientras le sonreía.

Amy no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Vainilla lo sabía. ¿Era tan obvia?, todo este tiempo, desde que Sonic había reunido a todos para darle la impresionante noticia, ella había estado reprimiendo la sensación de soledad, se había animado al grado de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero no era así. ¡¿A quién trataba de engañar?!. Con la mirada gacha, se soltó del tierno agarre.

\- Creo que mejor me voy a casa - De un brinco se levantó mientras la silla en la que se encontraba caía de golpe contra el suelo. Amy entonces comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque.

\- ¡Amy, espera! - escuchó a Vainilla decir a lo lejos, mientras ella desaparecía en la oscuridad.

 _Que patética._

Sentía que el pecho se le oprimía, la respiración se le entrecortaba con cada intento al inhalar aire, pero el jadeo al ahogar sus sollozos no la estaban ayudando. Amy se encontró corriendo sin rumbo fijo, moviendo sus brazos de modo que quisiera ganar impulso, quería correr y correr y desaparecer, simplemente quería agotarse, tratar de que con la mísera velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, pudiese alcanzar ese sentimiento de liberación que Sonic siempre le describía cada que ella le preguntaba.

**********

\- ¿Qué hay de emocionante en correr como lerdo a todas partes? - preguntó una desinteresada Amy, molesta por que su amado estiraba las piernas, preparándose para correr.

\- Es difícil de explicar, yo... - dijo Sonic, mientras alzaba y estiraba ambos brazos al cielo, disfrutando de la relajación de sus músculos. - ..busco una sensación de liberación, de velocidad, de que nada ni nadie puede detenerme, llegar a un punto donde el sonido desaparece y quedas tu y tus propios pensamientos, es entonces cuando a grandes velocidades puedes ver desde otra perspectiva lo que te rodea. Más que nada, quedas tú y tu propio mundo. - exclamó Sonic con emoción - así es como por fin, puedes considerarte "libre" , eso es lo que busco - Sonic miró a una muy confundida amy, a él le recorrió una gotita de sudor por la sien - Como dije es difícil de explicar, ¡nos vemos!. - y desapareció a la nada.

**********

 _Es una sensación de liberación_

Lo que necesitaba, quería liberarse de ese inocente amor que por años le carcomía la carne, quería olvidarlo, quería dejar de sentirlo, quería por primera vez dejar de amar, sólo tal vez así podía estar en paz consigo misma. Amy comenzó a caminar del cansancio, agitada y sudorosa, abrazándose así misma mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro.

 _Más que nada, quedas tú y tu propio mundo_

Se suponía que ya lo había olvidado, ¿entonces por que sufría? ¿de donde salía este inmenso sentimiento de tristeza?. No era justo, Sonic sabía que ella era una pequeña, que estaba enamorada de él, que su amor era puro e inocente, ¿porque nunca le dijo con sinceridad que no estaba interesada en ella? ¿porque sólo la evitaba sin dejar las cosas claras? ¿Acaso se divertía viendola sufrir?. Amy ya no podía más, sus piernas le flaqueaban, le costaba tanto mantenerse en pie. De repente el chirrido del metal y el temblor del suelo la alertó, crispó sus orejas, buscando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Las nubes se mecieron por la inesperada ráfaga de aire, abriendo paso a una enorme luna llena como un farol, iluminando el camino que amy había estado siguiendo desde que corrió de casa de Vainilla. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

 _Así es como por fin, puedes considerarte "libre"._

Frente a ella un enorme e imponente robot de metal puro se le acercaba.  
Amy le miró venir lenta pero mortalmente en dirección a ella, sabía que tenía que escapar, estaba sola y expuesta, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían. En un intento de retroceder, una rama traicionera la hizo tropezar y caer sobre su trasero, entonces el robot gigante dio un paso al frente a escasos metros de ella

 _Libre_

El colosal robot, de cada paso que daba hacia temblar el piso. La obviedad de su peso le hizo saber que si no se quitaba, iba a ser aplastada.

 _Eso es lo que busco._

Sus brillantes ojos jade fueron ensombrecidos de la decisión que había tomado. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer, sólo tal vez así ese sentimiento de desamor desaparecería con ella.  
Totalmente inadvertido de la pequeña presencia en su camino, el colosal de metal alzo su pierna izquierda para seguir avanzando. Amy cerró los ojos entregada al inevitable destino mientras daba su ultimo aliento.

 _Sonic_

El aire se cortó de repente tras una estela oscura que atravesó al colosal a toda velocidad, el estruendoso crujido del metal al desgarrarse la hizo salir de su trance. Amy alzó la mirada anonadada, para solo divisar al robot que caía en camara lenta con un enorme hueco justo enmedio de su centro.

\- _¿Q-Qué demo..?_ \- Amy se quedo boquiabierta, intentando procesar lo que había sucedido. - _¿Quién..?_ \- musitó temblorosa, al tiempo que el polvo se levantaba tras la caída del coloso.

Las nubes del manto oscuro cubrieron el brillo de la luna llena, parecía que querían mantener al sujeto que salvo su vida en incógnita. Amy con sus ultimas fuerzas, agudizaba la vista para ver al sujeto encima del cuerpo de metal, pero le era imposible reconocerlo. De repente Amy comenzó a hiperventilar, entregada a la desesperación de saber quien había sido su salvador, volvió a forzar la vista una ultima ves para sólo reconocer la silueta de un erizo.

\- _Oh Sonic..._ \- susurró, para después desfallecer en la tierra.

En lo alto, la luna se abrió paso para ser testigo del acontecimiento. El individuo oscuro de repente se dejó ver con la luz del brillante astro. Como lluvia estelar, la luz le iluminó el cuerpo, dejándolo como un majestuoso entre la noche. Sus ojos escudriñaron a la joven erizo que, por increíble que parezca, ni siquiera le había notado.  
Los ojos rubí brillaron ante la escena al tiempo que en un parpadeo ya se encontraba aun costado de la joven erizo. Sólo entonces Shadow despejó su sospecha. Ahí en el frío del camino de tierra, yacía inconsciente una conocida acompañante de ese impostor.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

Inspiración: Imagine Dragons - It's Time.

Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose. Shadamy.

Historia propia, todos los derechos de los personajes a Sega©, SonicTeam©, ArchieComics©.

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─

¡Hola que tal!

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este FanFic, sinceramente les mentiría si les dijera el total de capítulos, veamos como me desenvuelvo.

Si notaron, mi historia inicia al finalizar la Serie "Sonic X" con un mix de los Archi Comics, no planeo ondear en el tema de los comis pues es un basto mundo, mi principal propósito es enfocarme en los personajes de Amy y Shadow, los protagonistas de mi historia. También me inspiro escuchando música pues siempre sabe hacerte vivir los sentimientos de los cantantes. De hecho, cada Capítulo lleva por nombre el titulo de una canción en específico, se las dejare en cada final por si quieren escucharla.

Espero poder actualizar cada 3 días, me haré la labor, pero aun necesito organizar mi bocetos de la historia, de repente me inundan las ideas en los lugares menos pensados y busco cualquier cosa que este a mi alcance para escribir, enserio, tengo un desorden atroz pero poco a poco al juntarlos le voy dando forma a la historia.

Este Fanfic es #Shadamy, si no te gusta la pareja, respeto tu opinión, pero puntualizo mi derecho de invitarte a no leerla y no comentar si no te gusta :)

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Capítulo 2: Estoy aquí sin ti

Tendida sobre el suelo, Amy Rose había aparecido mágicamente en mera zona de batalla. Shadow alzó una ceja expectante, mirándola desde la distancia con aspecto deplorable para luego verla caer sobre su espalda. __

 _"¿Acaso dijo... Sonic? "  
_  
El ojos rubí se acercó lo suficiente a la erizo para descender una rodilla a su costado, bajo su mano posandola sobre su cuello y presionó levemente su vena yugular.

\- _Sigue viva_ \- pensó mientras se incorporaba.

El erizo oscuro dio media vuelta solo para cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño, sinceramente no tenía porque pasar por esto, según el reporte habían 3 prototipos más del Dr Eggman merodeando la zona, si seguía perdiendo el tiempo los Colosos iban a ganar más terreno y sólo alargarán su búsqueda durante la noche. Ladeo el rostro para observar, era obvio que ella estaba inconsciente, ¿acaso estuvo peleando con el prototipo y este le causó semejante fatiga?, según recordaba ella no era tan débil. Con la mirada la analizó de pies a cabeza, Shadow entonces alzó una ceja con asombro, al parecer los años no habían pasado en balde, ahora contaba con proporciones más femeninas.

Crispó los labios mientras giraba el cuerpo hacia ella a modo de derrota.

No tenía opción, no podía dejarla allí.

La cabeza le dolía horrores, el cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado que ni siquiera tenía intención de levantarse de su cama, había tenido una noche de espanto y pensaba quedarse allí hasta que se le entumieran los huesos.

\- _Cama…_ \- repitió ella, mientras trataba de recordar en que momento llego a su casa, entró a su cuarto y se recosto sobre su cama.

Como imagen de película, Amy recordó que ni siquiera había ido a algun lado, es más, aun tenía en su mente la imagen nítida de ella siendo aplastada por el robot gigante. Abrió de golpe los ojos y se medio incorporó sobre el suelo, para cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la intensa luz de la luna, reconoció el pequeño claro donde se encontraba. Era pasada la media noche pero el aire parecia perfecto, era bastante cálido, no había ni el más mínimo frío. El viento parecía susurrar de modo que las hojas de los árboles de cerezos danzaran, dejando caer los pétalos sobre la pequeña elevación de tierra donde se encontraba. La joven erizo suspiró de ironía, de algún modo había llegado donde comenzó su calvario mental.

De súbito, la imagen de la silueta heroica que salvó su vida la hizo volver en sí.

Amy sintió los ojos humedecerse.

 _" ¿él era tan cruel para salvarla y luego abandonarla en medio del bosque? "_

\- Sonic idiota - gimoteo.

\- _¿Sonic?_ \- escucho decir.

Dio un respingo del susto al voltear a ver al dueño de la imponente voz.

Justo aun lado de ella, recargado sobre el árbol de cerezo y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Shadow el erizo ladeaba el rostro para observar sobre el rabillo del ojo como la piel-rosa se limpiaba las evidentes lagrimas de sus mejillas.

\- _Shadow_ … - musitó, mientras se tallaba los ojos - _Acaso tú_ …

\- ¿Creíste que fue ese impostor? - le interrumpió.

Amy de pronto sintió como su masculina voz le golpeaba dentro de su cabeza, casi arrullandola. Dejando aun lado la forma altanera en la que hablaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada sobre Shadow, lo último que recordaba era que se había vuelto un agente especial de G.U.N y según rogue era adicto a su trabajo. Verle de repente, justo al lado suyo le causó una tremenda impresión.

Alto, gallardo, ligeramente fornido, de color onyx, pecho aterciopelado, en su cabeza seis espinos, cuatro de las cuales se curvan hacia arriba, y dos que se curvan hacia abajo, todos con reflejos carmesí que lo hacían ver majestuoso... Amy tragó saliva mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, vaya... ¿acaso el siempre había sido así? ¿Y qué demonios le estaba pasando? primero triste y ahora abochornada, maldita adolescencia.

Shadow la vio allí, completamente ida, observando algun punto ciego de su persona. Frunció el ceño con exasperación mientras tronaba los dedos, sacandola de su trance.

\- Ehh.. no, por supuesto que no - alcanzó a decir, mientras levantaba su palma derecha hacia su frente, sacudiendola con histeria, ¿era ella o había mucho calor aquí?.

Shadow entonces se giró en su dirección, dandole una vista en primera fila de su escultural cuerpo.

Amy a duras penas pudo reaccionar, colocando ambas manos sobre su nariz.

\- Que hacías fuera de noche - espetó él.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sonic jamás había estado allí, es más, ni siquiera tendría conocimiento de lo que le iba a pasar. El único que la salvó de la muerte no fue otro más que Shadow.

Los ojos jade se ensombrecieron, su medio cuerpo aun tendido sobre el pasto se volvió de trapo, dejando caer ambas manos sobre su regazo.

Ladeo la mirada, cabizbaja.

Él sintió irritación.

\- _Corría_ \- masculló.

\- ¿Tras Sonic? - le preguntó, totalmente indiferente.

Shadow se cruzo de brazos.

\- _Ya no más_ \- susurró - _él se casa en 2 meses._

Ahora todo tenía sentido, la inquieta y vivaracha niña rosa había topado con pared. Lo único que él pudo deducir era que quería terminar con su sufrimiento. Y rápido.

La admiró desde su altura, inofensiva, desamparada, herida. Creía entender esa necesidad del azul por salvarla todo el tiempo.

El erizo oscuro hizo una mueca con sus labios.

\- ¿Ese es el motivo de inclinarse al suicidio? - le reclamó.

Amy entonces sintió una furia recorrerle las venas. ¿Quién rayos se creía él? ¿Cómo se atrevía?.

Los ojos jade se toparon con los escarlata. Shadow no se inmuto ante la obviedad de su enojo, había dado en el clavo.

\- No tienes derecho… - siseó por lo bajo. Sintió ira, dolor, menos precio, parecía como si él nivelara lo que estaba sintiendo a lo más minúsculo y eso la enfadaba - A tí nadie te ha traicionado… ¡no vengas a insinuarme que lo que siento no duele! - Le gritó, mirándolo desafiante desde abajo.

Se aferró a la tela de su vestido, sus manos casi al instante se tornaban pálidos por la fuerza de hacerlos puño.

Shadow seguía mirándola, expectante, paciente.

Amy inhaló aire.

\- ¡Yo lo amaba! - le confesó - ¡¿Qué puedes saber tu sobre eso?! ¡Seguro nadie te ha importado tanto como para sentir! ¡Idiota! - exclamó, jadeante del esfuerzo.

Los ojos escarlata observaban atentamente cómo su pecho se contraía.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, lento.

Estaba intentando retomar su compostura.

\- ¿Terminaste? - alzó una ceja en forma interrogatoria.

Ella ladeo con recelo la mirada , cerrando sus ojos.

Había algo que no le cuadraba en absoluto, estaba perdiendo el maldito tiempo, los malditos robots estaban ahora dispersos, su misión se había prolongado más de lo que debía, pero sentía la necesidad de estar ahi. Relajó la mirada mientras que detrás de ella se le figuraba a él mismo del pasado. Dolido e incomprendido.

Shadow entrecerró los ojos mientras inhalaba oxigeno por la nariz, exhaló. Tal vez iba a arrepentirse de hacer esto, pero lo creía necesario, tanto para ella, como para él mismo.

Levantó su mano derecha para sobarse la sien, mientras que llevaba la izquierda a su cadera.

 _Demonios…_

\- Por extraño que parezca… - dijo él, mientras seguía sobando su sien - creo saber como te sientes.

Amy le miró sorprendida mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿él?, ¿comprender?, sí claro.

\- Y sí - hizo una pausa.

Amy no logro comprender.

Se sentó sobre el pasto en dirección contraria de la piel-rosa, doblando sus piernas ligeramente, inclinándose hacia enfrente, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer sus brazos en el vacío.

\- Hubo alguien que me importo tanto como para _sentir_.

Shadow entonces alzó la mirada al manto oscuro, buscando con sus rubíes algo que a simple vista no se podía observar.

Amy relajó su cuerpo, extrañada, ¿Acaso shadow estaba iniciando una conversación?.

\- María… - tragó saliva - ella me importaba - ladeó la mirada para asegurarse que Amy, a un metro detrás de él, lo estuviera escuchando - _era_ mi mejor amiga - exclamó.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo insensible que había sido, el sentimiento de culpa la envolvió de súbito, mientras se insultaba en sus adentros.

 _Qué idiota había sido_

Él ya no era un completo ajeno, había empatía de por medio.

Shadow volvió a alzar la vista al cielo. Amy lo aprovechó para acercarse a rastras, sentándose encima de sus piernas para luego ladearse, dejándose caer, apoyando un brazo en el suelo y el otro sobre su regazo.

El erizo negro no se inmuto.

Ella le miraba expectante.

\- Fuí creado para ser _la forma de vida suprema…_ \- las imagenes del Arca se arremolinaban en su cabeza, dudoso de cómo iniciar- siempre rodeado de científicos que sólo me trataban como _objeto_ \- le explicó - entonces _ella_ apareció y por primera vez fui tratado como _alguien_. - su mirada entonces se perdió en la infinidad de la noche.

\- ¿La extrañas? - la escuchó decir.

\- Más que nada - dijo él.

Amy entonces se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus acusaciones. Era la primera vez que veía a Shadow abrirse de esa forma, no sabía realmente como reaccionar, tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones en el estomago, pero más que nada sentía que esta parte de él jamás nadie la había conocido.

Se sentía alagada.

\- ¿Co-Cómo era ella? - preguntó con cuidado.

\- Como tú - le escuchó decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido. Shadow entonces la miró por el rabillo del ojo. - Como eras - corrigió - llena de vida.

\- Oh - dijo ella mientras ladeaba la mirada esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, acomodando un pincho rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Ahora entendía a donde quería llegar.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. El viento sopló y las ramas del árbol se mecieron, suavemente los pétalos de cerezos se dejaron caer.

Parecía una nevada en rosa.

\- Este lugar - dijo de repente - a ella le hubiera encantado - un pétalo se posó sobre su respingada nariz, Shadow lo tomó con delicadeza y la jugueteo entre sus dedos, mirándola fijamente - A ella le gustaba ver imagenes de tu planeta desde el computador del Dr Robotnik - soltó el delicado pétalo para verlo perderse entre los otros - imagenes de sitios como estos - agregó.

Amy entonces cayo en el hecho. Shadow aun recordaba su tiempo con María.

\- Lo siento...- dijo ella, mientras agachaba la mirada. - retiro lo dicho.

Él volteó, sorprendido.

Realmente no pensaba ahondar en su pasado, hablar con ella era tan fácil, incluso no sentía ese inmenso vacío al recordar, al contrario, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Por primera vez, Shadow el erizo había compartido lo que en tanto tiempo luchaba por reprimir. Hablar sobre María.

Ahora se sentía un poco menos arrepentido.

Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos escarlata, fijos en ella.

Sintió el bochorno sobre sus mejillas, alzó su mano libre para reacomodar un espino sobre su oreja y ladeo la mirada. ¿Que le estaba pasando?. Jamás hubiera tenido una charla tan profunda con Sonic.

 _Sonic_

Volvió a recordar.

Ella tambien estaba sufriendo.

\- Como la superaste - esclamó la piel-rosa.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ella necesitaba saber.

\- Cumpliendo mi promesa - dijo él.

\- _¿Promesa?_ \- se preguntó.

*****************************  
\- Quizás haya gente mala en el planeta, y algunos pelean por trivialidades, pero también existe gente buena, y merecen ser salvados. Por favor, salvalos, dales una oportunidad. - suplicó consternada.

Las súplicas dispararon en la memoria de Shadow un recuerdo que había olvidado: justo antes de que María falleciera, ella le pidió que le diera esperanza al planeta, una oportunidad a la gente para que fuesen felices. Ésa era la verdadera promesa que le hizo y no la de venganza contra la humanidad que él siempre había creído.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla por el recuerdo.

\- ¿Shadow?

\- Tengo que irme ahora - exclamó - tengo que cumplir mi promesa a María y a _tí_.

*****************************

Shadow no sólo había decidido cumplir su promesa a María, si no que tambien lo haría _por ella_.

Sentía explotar su cabeza del bochorno por el recuerdo.

Shadow estaba distraído, escudriñando los alrededores.

El sentimiento de decepción la envolvió de repente.

 _Él había perdido la memoria despues de eso_.

Se incorporó de repente, tendiendo su mano hacia ella, mirándola. Amy estaba dudosa de aceptar, aun sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero no quería ser irrespetuosa. Como una caricia, colocó su palma suavemente sobre la suya y de un jalón la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El cosquilleo en su estomago se intensificó a sobremanera, ¿acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo por él?.

\- Debo irme - le dijo, mientras empezaba a girar sobre sus talones.

Amy sintió la soledad golpearla, la necesidad la impulsó a sostener su mano, apretandola, frenandolo en seco.

\- ¡Espera! - alcanzó a decir.

Shadow volteo a mirarla, alzó una ceja de sorpresa, aun sostenía firmemente su mano.

\- Y-Yo… - no estaba segura de por que había hecho lo que hizo - Quiero saber… si ya cumpliste tu promesa... ¿Que harás ahora?.

El cuerpo le temblaba a horrores, Shadow se percató de ello.

\- Deberías volver, comienza a hacer frío.

\- Contesta, por favor.

Él frunció el ceño.

 _Maldición_

No sabía que contestar, la piel-rosa le miraba fijamente, aguardando por su respuesta. Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

\- Lo averiguare después - contestó

\- ¡Averiguemoslo juntos! - exclamó ella con emoción, soltandolo.

\- ¿Qué?

¡Era perfecto!

\- En cierto modo somos iguales - explicó - ya has cumplido la promesa que le hiciste a María y yo… he cumplido con dejar en paz a Sonic. - siguió hablando, mientras comenzaba a rodear al erizo con ambos brazos en la espalda, agarrada de las manos - Pero ¿Y después?

\- ¿Despues? - repitió él, de pie, siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- Necesitamos otro propósito para _seguir_ \- puntualizó - ¿No lo sientes así?

Ella ladeó levemente el rostro, contemplandolo, quedando justamente frente suyo. Había dicho algo curiosamente cierto, todavía esta mañana él había estado en conflicto sobre el cumplimiento de su promesa, un propósito eso era justo lo que necesitaba, pero _¿juntos?_

\- Hagamos un trato - dijo de repente - Yo te ayudo a buscar tu propósito y tu me ayudas a mí con el mío.

Shadow entrecerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y la miró severamente.

\- No

\- ¡Por favor!

\- No

\- Sé mi amigo... - confesó

Shadow abrió los ojos de la impresión.

Justo ahí, la erizo rosa le miró con ojos suplicantes, sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien. Parecía que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, él resopló con fastidio.

\- Bien - masculló - Pero bajo mis propios términos - advirtió

Antes de cantar victoria, Amy le miró extrañada.

\- No te aferraras a mí como lo hacías con _él_

 _-_ No lo haré - respondió de inmediato, para su tranquilidad.

\- No brincaras encima de mí

\- No lo haré

\- No me darás abrazos

\- No lo hare

\- Y más importante - hizo una pausa - No irás tras de mí a media noche.

Amy se rió con ironía

\- No lo haré - afirmó

\- Debo irme - Shadow giró por sobre sus talones, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, ladeo el rostro y por sobre el rabillo del ojo le miró

\- ¿Te vere de nuevo?

\- Mañana, tarde - hizo una pausa - por suerte para tí… - cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la brisa de la madrugada le ondeaba los espinos. De la nada, una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios - … me agrada este lugar.

Y en un parpadeo, desapareció.

¿Había visto bien? ¿Acaso él… sonrió?

De repente una emoción indescriptible la envolvió y no pudo contener las ganas de brincar y brincar de dicha.

 _Estaba determinada a que su segundo amor, como mínimo, iba a ser mucho más que jugar al gato y al ratón, iba a ser duradero, iba a ser reparador, iba a ser lo que el primero nunca fue. Correspondido._

Tal vez su encuentro no fue el más romántico de todos, ni tampoco hubo indicios que le afirmaron que Shadow estaba _disponible,_ pero en el fondo quería descubrirlo por sí misma, esta vez lo haría bien, así tal vez… sólo tal vez, quien sabe.

Amy junto sus manos sobre su pecho, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la fresca brisa de la noche la cubriera.  
 _  
Por favor._

 _Ayúdame a conquistarlo._

 _María._

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

Espero les haya gustado el 2do capítulo.

Recuerden que sus comentarios y opiniones lo son todo para esta humilde escritora promedio.

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Capítulo 3: Algun lugar

Capítulo 3: Algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos.

Esa noche al llegar a casa, Amy sintió una emoción cálida que la envolvió de pies a cabeza. Hacía años que no experimentaba esa sensación de plenitud. A diferencia de cuando estaba con Sonic, su presencia no fue rechazada en lo absoluto y tampoco sentía esa obsesión de niña fanatica, si no atracción… y era esa maldita atracción que la hacía rememorar a detalle la silueta del erizo oscuro. Se envolvió entre sus sábanas, enrollándose como capullo mientras imaginaba que eran sus brazos. Tal vez Shadow no lo sabía ahora, pero… él ya le había dado un nuevo propósito para poder seguir adelante.

Con su imagen nítida en sus pensamientos, por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

A la mañana siguiente

\- " _Maldita sea …_ " - siseo entre dientes.

¿Pero en que putas estaba pensando? ¿Como siquiera se le paso por la cabeza ser amigo de … de…? suspiró con desdén dando zancadas olímpicas sobre el largo pasillo desde su habitación hasta la sala de reuniones de G.U.N. Tenía que entregar el maldito reporte que no pudo entregar ayer por culpa de cierta erizo rosa. Se paso toda la maldita noche rastreando a esos estúpidos Robots. Afortunadamente para él no necesitaba dormir lo mismo que los demás, aunque ese era el motivo minúsculo de su irritación. No podía reparar en lo que había hecho o dicho la noche anterior, ¿en que momento le empezó a importar hacer sentir mejor a alguien?, sobre todo cuando "ese alguien" era una conocida y nada más. Desde que se aseguro de que tuviera pulso debió retirarse… entonces… ¿por qué protegerla?. Un leve dolor lo hizo frenar en seco, Shadow se pasó una mano por su nuca, apretando el punto ligeramente mientras la imagen de María sonriendole se le reflejaba en las pupilas.

 _Ssss..._ \- musitó - Se quedo quieto un momento, aun con sus dedos presionando, mientras entre cerraba su ojo izquierdo amainando el ardor.

Sentía que no estaba bien, algo se le estaba pasando por alto y la sola idea lo hizo enfadar.

Al llegar al amplio salón, Rogue parecía congeniar con él en mal humor.

\- ¡Maldito Echidna! - gritó de repente, mientras arrojaba sobre la pared un libro que tenía en las manos. - ¡Es la ultima vez que me deja plantada ese imbecil!

Shadow entonces se vio eclipsado por el aura de odio puro que Rogue emanaba. Se sentó sobre el amplio sillón, justo enfrente de ella, tirando su reporte sobre la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Dónde está el.. ?

\- ¡No me hables! - dijo de súbito, alzando su palma izquierda a modo de interrupción - ¿Qué no ves que estoy enfadada?, ¡Maldita sea Knuckles deja que te ponga las manos encima…! - amenazó como fiera, mientras imaginaba el cuello del Echidna sobre sus manos y lo estrujaba.

\- Que demonios - alzó una ceja extrañado. La mayoría del tiempo ella era una persona serena e irónica. - A tí que te pasa.

\- No entenderías… - contestó, mientras se colocaba ambas manos sobre su cintura e inflaba el pecho - relaciones complicadas.

Shadow hizo una mueca desinteresada, relajo el semblante, recargo su espalda en el sillón y colocó sus ante brazos en la cabecera.

\- ¿Te pones así por que te dejaron plantada? - le oyó decir.

Un sólo movimiento le bastó para acercarse a milímetros de su rostro, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Shadow no se inmutó.

\- Te dare un consejo... amigo - siseó con recelo - jamás, nunca en toda tu eterna vida prometas algo que no vas a cumplir. Las mujeres confiamos en quienes nos importan y si nos traicionan nuestra venganza es dulce y dolorosa.

Shadow sintió el aliento del murciélago mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la sien. ¿Acaso había funcionado esa intimidación? y ¿Por que de repente sentía un escalofrío recorriendo su espina?. Rogue al ver su reacción se incorporó cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía.

\- Vaya,vaya...alguien a prometido algo y estaba pensando en no cumplirlo, ¿verdad? - Le lanzó una mirada furtiva. Él contestó crispando los labios.

\- " _Maldita sea…_ " - siseo entre dientes. Claramente molesto por el recordatorio.

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

\- Mmm.. Shadowww…. - susurraba entre sueños.

El intenso golpeteo de una puerta la despertó de repente.

\- Diablos... en la mejor parte - ciseo

Irritada se levantó de su cama, se acomodo la pijama rosado transparente de tirantes y mini short, arrastro los pies somnolienta por el pequeño pasillo hasta la salita de estar mientras se jugueteaba los ojos, acostumbrándose a los ligeros rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de sus ventanas. Amy alcanzó la manija de la puerta principal, girándola suavemente, dando tres pasos hacia atrás mientras jalaba la puerta hacia ella.

\- ¡Oh querida! - escuchó decir, para luego ser apresada por unos calidos brazos- estaba muy preocupada, llevo toda la mañana llamandote y...

\- Vainilla - susurró mientras sentía se le iba el aliento - No… respiro… hu..

\- Perdona - le soltó - estaba angustiada, ayer te fuiste de repente y … - La conejo entonces se puso una mano sobre su mejilla y desvió la mirada - siento haberte incomodado, no era mi intención, disculpame.

Amy le miró cautivada.

\- Descuida Vainilla, hoy me siento mucho mejor, no tenías que molestarte en venir, pero pasa - le invitó - voy a cambiarme.

Amy corrió hacia su habitación, Vainilla se sentó en un pequeño sofá de lectura aun lado del ventanal que asomaba la lateral de la casa, entre las cortinas se podía ver a lo lejos el inicio del camino del bosque.

\- Listo ¿en que estábamos? - dijo Amy. Mientras se sentaba en el sillón más amplio, frente a Vainilla.

\- ¿Cómo estas? te fuiste muy consternada ayer, me preocupas.

\- Descuida Vainilla. Anoche tuve un encuentro que me dio animos - sonrió para sus adentros, sentía enrojecer sus mejillas.

\- ¿Un encuentro? - pregunto, confundida.

\- ¡Sí!, pero… ahora no puedo decirte nada al respecto, ni siquiera yo estoy segura, quiero cerciorarme y hacer que las cosas fluyan, si no llegase a pasar nada, al menos habré ganado un amigo - sonrió

\- Oh Amy, ¡estás enamorada! - expresó con emoción.

\- ¡No! - su cara se puso roja de la verguenza - no podría decirlo así… simplemente, me gusta, me atrae y quiero saber si, puede pasar… no lo sé. - sostuvo la orilla de su vestido, confundida.

Vainilla le miró expectante, sea lo que sea, o quien sea, le daba muchísimo gusto que se haya ganado la atención de su querida amiga. Con todo lo que había estado pasando con Sonic, Amy había decidido dejar Mobotropolis y a los Luchadores por la Libertad, estar rodeada de gente alegre por la unión de la heredera del Reino bellota y el Héroe de Mobius sólo la hacían hundirse más en su tristeza. El verla ahora tan llena de vida y soñadora le traía tranquilidad.

\- Estaré muy ansiosa de conocer a tan misterioso partido - dijo Vainilla.

\- Serás la primera a quien se lo presente, pero antes… - se incorporó para luego ir hacia la cocina - ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? - dijo amy tímidamente mientras se miraba las manos, uniendo y separando sus dedos índice.

\- Por supuesto.

La tarde parecía tranquila. El sol brillaba despejado, en la lejanía se escuchaba el trinar de las aves y la ligera brisa meneaba las ramas del cerezo, arrullandolo. Shadow bostezo, soñoliento, no tenía mucho de haber llegado y afortunadamente la erizo rosa no estaba, así que optó por subir a una de las ramas gruesas del cerezo, recostandose con los brazos tras su cuello. Tal vez haber venido no fue una mala idea después de todo. El lugar era relajante y sus ojos parecían pesarle, su cuerpo se aflojó y decidió por fin dejarse vencer. Sentía la misma sensación de cuando María le acompañaba. Absoluta paz. De la nada un aroma que no podía identificar le envolvió las fosas nasales, relajando su cuerpo aún más.

Amy le miró ahogando sus risillas desde lo abajo.

Para cuando se había dado cuenta ya era sumamente tarde, todo por salir de casa con una canasta de picnic en las manos, así que corrió a tropezones por el camino que la guiaba al mismo lugar de anoche. Cuando por fin llego al claro, espero verlo en su típica pose, esperandola, pero no fue así. La sensación de vacío se apoderaba de su estomago pero decidió mejor acercarse y leer el libro que había traído.

Por instinto alzó la mirada y le encontró ahí, recostado sobre una rama gruesa. Shadow el erizo estaba tomando una siesta. Ella se rió para sus adentros.

 _" Lo mejor será dejarle descansar._ "

Se sentó en el inicio del tronco de modo que pudiera ver a Shadow cada que alzara la vista al ladear el rostro hacia la izquierda. Amy entonces se percató del hermoso paisaje que les rodeaba; pasto verde, viento fresco, el sonido de las ramas de los árboles al mecerse, el tenue brillo del sol que las hojas de la copa del árbol les brindaba y el trinar de las avecillas. Ahora entendía porque se había quedado dormido.

Una simple cosa le había dado tanta serenidad, que había olvidado por completo donde estaba y con quien…

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron lentamente, inhalando profundo, embriagándose del aroma que lo había despertado. Shadow bajó la mirada observando con el rabillo del ojo a la piel rosa, sentada en el nacimiento del tronco, absorta y distraída en aquel libro que sostenía entre sus manos sobre su regazo. De un impulso bajo del árbol para posarse a modo de reverencia medieval justo alado de ella, la vió sobresaltarse del susto, ladeando ligeramente el cuerpo para mantener la distancia, entonces sus ojos encontraron los suyos. Shadow frunció el ceño mientras inhalaba, el aroma se había hecho más intenso.

Era una extraña sensación, muy parecida a la atracción de un imán con otro…

\- ¿Sh-shadow? - alcanzó a decir.

El corazón le empezó a palpitar a mil por segundo, le había asustado el verlo caer de repente pero jamás se imagino su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo. Sus ojos carmesí la miraban tan fijamente que sentía le desnudaba el alma. Jamás en toda su corta vida había sentido esa sensación; era una mezcla entre intimidación y curioseo, como si hubiera descubierto algo tan interesante, Amy trago saliva. Él desvió la mirada al libro

\- ¿Que estás leyendo? - dijo él, mientras cortaba esa rara atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos.

\- ¡Nada! Es sólo cosas tontas de chicas… -Amy entonces cerró el libro al tiempo que lo guardaba en la canasta. Era un alivio, obviamente a él interesan las novelas románticas.

\- _Mmmh…_ \- musitó por lo bajo.

Estaba completamente confundido, ese embriagante olor provenía de ella. Le gustaba, le atraía, parecía que lo insitaba a acercarse y el pensamiento mismo le nublaba, era una sensación indescriptiblemente repugnante. O eso quería creer. Shadow se recargo en el tronco sentándose al estilo indio cruzado de brazos, ladeando la mirada para ver un extraño objeto a su costado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - señalo con el dedo indice aun con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Oh! Es una canasta de picnic, casi la había olvidado - Amy se incorporó, se arrodillo al lado de Shadow y la canasta, saco un sandwich de jamón de pavo con queso cheddar y le extendió su mano, entregandoselo. - Es un aperitivo, ¿quieres? - le sonrió tímidamente.

\- No - sentenció, observando el contenido de la canasta.

\- ¿Acaso tu no comes? - Le miró ligeramente irritada, aun con la mano extendida frente a él.

\- Soy la forma de vida definitiva, no necesito "aperitivos" - de repente una delgada caja de intenso color rojo llamó su atención, sus orejas se crisparon del interés, casi por instinto metió la mano a la canasta - ¿Qué es esto? - dijo él, sosteniendo con curiosidad el objeto de su atención.

\- Oh, ¿eso?, son pockys - dijo una ignorada Amy, mientras volvía a meter el Sandwich a su lugar - palitos de pan cubiertos con chocolate, son una golosina. No creo que te gus.. ten? - para cuando terminó de decir su oración, el erizo ya había abierto la caja, sacado un pocky y a continuación lo había metido a su boca, saboreandolo, Amy se sonrojó. En su rostro se reflejaba la cara de un niño con su primer caramelo, no pudo evitar enternecerse con la escena.

\- Oh - musitó, aguantando una risilla.

\- ¿Mmh? - Shadow crispó las orejas.

\- N-no nada - dijo atrapada, se mordió el labio inferior levemente mientras se acomodaba al lado de él, recargándose también en el tronco del árbol. Él notó el gesto. - _Oye shad…_

"¿Shad? " - pensó, mientras se llevaba su tercer pocky a la boca. Le miro de reojo.

\- No te sientes … ¿sólo?.

Un incómodo silencio se dio entre los dos.

En el horizonte, los intensos colores naranja del atardecer se dispersaron como brochazos en lienzo. La intensidad de ellos era el último aliento del día para dejar pasar la oscuridad de la noche.

Amy suspiró.

\- Yo me siento sola la mayor parte del tiempo - dijo apenas, mientras doblaba sus rodillas, abrazándose y recargando su barbilla en ellas. - No puedo imaginar como te has de sentir tú.

De nuevo esa extraña sensación de vomitar las palabras. Estaba empezando a sospechar de que era un habilidad que ella poseía. Aun recargado sobre el cerezo, Shadow deshizo su postura dejando una pierna doblada hacia arriba, recargando uno de sus brazos, el otro le servía de apoyo contra el suelo.

\- No lo sé - lo oyó decir - no estoy seguro de lo que es la soledad.

Shadow sacó la última pocky de la cajita y con destreza la jugueteo entre sus dedos índice y medio.

Amy le miró incrédula, ¿De verdad no lo sabía?.

\- Tal vez porque fui hecho artificialmente o por mi Sangre de Black Dom - el pocky cayó al suelo partido a la mitad - o por que siempre he estado so...

\- O es que no estás sólo - le interrumpió sonriendole. Recargando su mejilla en sus rodillas, mirándolo.

El entendió enseguida a qué se refería. Shadow le miró, devolviendole la sonrisa.

\- Tu tampoco estás sola. - le dijo, y alzó la vista para ver el anochecer.

De nuevo Amy se sorprendió al verlo sonreír. Cada que lo miraba hacerlo sentía el aleteo de miles de mariposas en su estomago. Le contempló ahí, quieto y relajado, observando como el sol se iba escondiendo.

"Es verdad" - pensó - "No estoy sola" "Estás aquí conmigo".

\- ¿Sonic te hizo algo ayer?.

La estrepitosa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sonic? - preguntó extrañada.

\- Me confundiste con él, _dos veces_ \- mencionó con cierta irritación - metió la mano dentro de la canasta - "¿Ya no hay más?" - pensó, mientras crispaba las orejas.

\- Oh… - bajo la mirada por el recuerdo - no realmente... es sólo que … - lo vio esculcar la canasta - ya no hay. Y… - desvió la mirada - aun no lo supero.

\- Mmmh - la evidente noticia de que no habían más dulces le causo molestia ¿o era lo otro?.

Shadow entonces reparó en el hecho de que estaba teniendo una conversación demasiado amena, jamás había hablado tanto con alguien y mucho menos preguntarle su estado. No podía entenderlo, ni siquiera con el Team Dark o los integrantes de G.U.N. . Shadow le miró de reojo, ella aun se abrazaba a sí misma, con la vista perdida en algún punto del bosque.

\- ¿Por que lo perseguías? - Escucho su propia voz articular la pregunta. "¿Pero que carajo?"

Ambos se miraron tratando de leer la mente del otro, Amy suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. Desviando la mirada.

\- Por idiota - contestó.

Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, luchaba por reprimirlas. Sentía un cumulo de emociones encontradas. No sabía si se sentía así por el recuerdo de Sonic o por que Shadow sabía que ella aún tenía sentimientos por él. Estaba completamente expuesta, quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

 _"Y eso que vine para tratar de conquistarlo"_

Amy hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, muerta de tristeza y vergüenza.

Fue entonces que la escuchó sollozar. Un inusual dolor en su pecho se agolpo de apoco. " ¿Había preguntado algo malo?". Shadow tuvo la necesidad de colocar su mano izquierda por su espalda, a modo de apoyo. No sabía realmente lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero quería intentar, por inútil que parezca, que ella dejara de llorar. Insoportable era verla en ese estado, le estaba afectando a tal punto que comenzó a sobar su espalda lentamente, recorriendo su espina de arriba a abajo, el roce de sus guantes sobre la tela de su ropa le hizo respirar profundo, algo había sucedido, pero casi al instante dejo de oírla sollozar. Se inclinó sólo un poco para cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien, entonces ella levantó el rostro de súbito.

Amy paró en seco, sorprendida y anonadada, sentía sus dedos recorrerle la espalda y una enorme presión en el vientre bajo la hizo resoplar. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara. Shadow estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, aun con la mano sobre su espina, el choque de sus miradas la hicieron sonrojarse por la cercanía, pero por extraño que parezca, ninguno de los dos estaba decidido a retroceder.

 _" Esa sensación de magnetismo "_

Su sola presencia parecía una soga que la estaba atrayendo hacia él, la cercanía era tal que podía sentir su aliento cálido cada que exhalaba, Amy miró sus labios entre abiertos, invitandola a avanzar. Se había jurado no cometer la misma estupidez dos veces, pero lo tenía ahí, justo enfrente… se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia, no podía evitarlo… entonces lentamente, se dejó caer. Urgida y necesitada de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, Amy termino de recorrer el camino que él había avanzado, cerró los ojos y poso sus labios sobre los suyos en una caricia gentil y tímida, con miedo de que inmediatamente la alejara. Cuál fue sus sorpresa al descubrirlo aun ahí, recibiendola sin objeciones. Sólo entonces sus manos buscaron su contacto hasta toparse con su pecho aterciopelado, la suave sensación de su piel entre sus dedos la hicieron recargarse en él, ahondando el beso. Su pecho era duro pero cálido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de súbito mientras articulaba lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería separarse, no todavía. Shadow entonces se dejó hacer, totalmente tomado por sorpresa, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, sus dedos recorriendo su pecho lo obligaron a emitir un gruñido inconsciente de placer que Amy silencio intensificando el beso. Él entrecerró los ojos, saboreando el dulce néctar sobre su paladar, era la primera vez que lo probaba, pero ya sentía la necesidad de cesar esa inusual sed hasta la ultima gota. De repente Amy sintió su lengua intrusa adentrarse, la sensación la hizo gemir mientras un choque eléctrico le recorría todo su sistema nervioso. Su fuerte mano sobre su espalda recorrió el camino hasta su nuca, sosteniendola y atrayéndola más hacia él, en respuesta ella deslizó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, abrazandolo completamente. Shadow entonces comenzó a besarla con un hambre insaciable. El olor a flores silvestres que ella desprendía lo habían drogado hace mucho, tenía la mente completamente en blanco, no podía pensar ni escuchar nada más que los suaves gemidos de placer que le provocaba, incluso podía escuchar los propios. Amy se sentía desfallecer, sus sentidos estaban desbordándose mientras sentía el latido apresurado de su corazón. Su mano libre inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarle su pierna, recorriendo el camino hacia sus muslos, Amy sintió su toque como si fuera fuego, quemándola y sin siquiera objetar, ella entre abrió sus piernas, invitándolo a seguir. La acción le provocó un calor que le hizo hervir la sangre de súbito, pero cuando el instinto animal lo había dominado, el aire inoportuno los obligo a separarse entre jadeos.

Aun entrelazados, se miraron totalmente sorprendidos por la forma tan pasional en la que se entregaron. Recobrando el aliento, la erizo rosa bajo la mirada para encontrar su mano intrusa sosteniendo su muslo. Amy entonces palideció por lo que casi lograba suceder. Ambos erizos se separaron suavemente, abochornados y acalorados por el momento, desviaron la mirada y el cuerpo del lado contrario del otro.

Shadow recobró la conciencia y compostura, parecía haber despertado de un embrujo.

Amy se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, tratando de calmar el azote desbocado de su corazón.

 _" Me beso "_ \- se repitió constantemente, para luego sonreír de emoción. - _" nos besamos "_

La sensación de él al levantarse la hizo voltear. Shadow desde su altura le ofreció su mano, ella la aceptó gustosa y de un tirón la incorporó del suelo. Amy lo miraba expectante.

\- Es noche... ve a casa - demandó. Cruzandose de brazos con su típico rostro enigmático.

¿Estará enojado?

\- Eh sí, sí, tienes razón. - contestó confundida.

Agarro su canasta aun dudosa de obedecer, quería hablar sobre lo que momentos antes había pasado, no podía creer que después de aquel beso ellos volverían a estar así, distanciados. Volteo a mirarle, pero seguía aún pétreo esperando que ella retomara el camino.

Amy suspiro derrotada.

\- Me voy entonces… - susurró - Giró por sobre sus talones, dio 3 pasos hacia adelante y escucho unos pasos seguirla detrás suyo. Ella ladeó el rostro, extrañada.

\- Te escoltaré - le oyó decir y sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Sentía sus pasos justo detrás de si, acechando y escudriñando su persona, el peso de su mirada escarlata hizo que se le enchine la piel. Con solo verla detonaba en ella ese bochorno que la envolvía… y era deliciosamente tortuoso.

Por su parte, Shadow estaba completamente confundido, nunca había experimentado lo que pasó momentos antes, se sentía malditamente drogado y adormecido. Llego a creer incluso que los caramelos que ella le había dado estaban envenenados. Movió los dedos de la mano que acarició su muslo, aun sentía esa presión sanguínea que le alarmó todos los sentidos, era indescriptible y le molestaba no saber que le estaba pasando, pero iba a descubrirlo. El escaso metro que los separaba no era impedimento para verla entre la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos podían ver tan claramente como cualquier depredador nocturno acechando a su presa. La veía caminar torpe y distraída, pisando con cuidado el sendero escondido. Shadow suspiró, calmando su ansiedad.

El final del sendero se abría paso, mostrando las pequeñas casas de los habitantes de los alrededores.

Amy giró el cuerpo observando detrás de ella al ebano con ambas manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.  
Moría de ganas por saltar y abrazarlo, pero recordaba la promesa que le había hecho de no hacerlo, crispó sus delgados labios, se encogió de hombros y le miró a lo lejos.

\- Buenas noches… - alcanzó a decir, no sabía si pedirle verlo al día siguiente. Ella lo deseaba, pero no estaba segura si él también lo sentía así.

\- Hasta mañana - dijo él - trae caramelos - agregó.

Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron. Shadow asintió con la cabeza y de un impulso desapareció.

- _Hasta mañana_ \- pensó la joven erizo, mientras abrazaba su canasta y daba pequeños saltos de alegría en dirección a su hogar.

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

Holi ...

Quisiera confesar que este Cap me costo bastante trabajo, es difícil describir los sentimientos de alguien tan neutro como Shadow, sobre todo cuando en rarisimas ocasiones el ha demostrado sentimientos de afecto. Para mí, el tema del enamoramiento para el debe ser algo por descubrir, paso a paso, como todo ser vivo el tiene instintos, pues ninguno de nosotros nace sabiendo amar, el sentimiento nace, se da, por lo tanto no es imposible poder verlo justo así, en el proceso de ...

Al final, me ha salido un Shadow bastante confundido, pues no logra entender que es lo que está pasando con él.

Este capi me quedo cortito, pero pude abarcar justo lo que deseaba, los sentimientos de Shadow al descubierto.

Recuerden que cualquier opinión o critica me es de gran ayuda, hasta pronto!


	4. Capítulo 4: Curarte

Capítulo 4: Curarte

\- Parece ser que habrá acción - exclamó la seductora voz del murcielago.- ¿No están entusiasmados, chicos?

\- Afirmativo - dijo el Robot renegado.

Desde las sombras, el erizo negro sólo logró asentir.

Esa mañana el comandante había activado la alerta gracias a cierto Dr que aún planeaba el desastre sobre Mobius. Eggman aun no se rendía, era el constante ciclo en donde se escondía en algún recoveco del planeta para luego aparecer con algún plan y causar el desastre. Tras el tiempo que permanecía oculto, los luchadores por la libertad habían estado más preocupados sobre el gran evento de la coronación del nuevo gobernante del Reino de Bellota que de proteger el Reino en sí. G.U.N pareció notarlo y decidió actuar.

Rogue la murcielago, Omega el renegado y Shadow el erizo, juntos formaban el equipo oscuro, los agentes de mayor rango en G.U.N. y con mayor experiencia sobre el Imperio Eggman.

Sobre el aire, Rogue divisaba una impresionante torre de control. Con el sigilo que la caracterizaba como espía, comenzó a planear lentamente hasta acercarse a un montículo de piedras que rodeaba la construcción.

\- Todo despejado - dijo en su comunicador de muñeca. Casi de inmediato, el erizo y el robot llegaron a su encuentro. - Hagamos ruido.

De un sólo impulso de su brazo metálico Omega cuarteo una pared lateral a la entrada de la torre. Shadow y Rogue entraron de inmediato, vigilando de no encontrarse con alguna maquina guardián, corriendo sigilosos por sobre los pasillos en busca de la cámara de control. El renegado parecía estar más interesado en la total destrucción del edifico que de la información que habían sido enviados a conseguir, Rogue rodo los ojos de exasperación, su resolución de destruir piedra por piedra el imperio de su creador seguía en pie. Tras un largo recorrido entre trampas, cámaras de seguridad y sensores de movimiento, por fin encontraron la puerta que tanto habían estado buscando. Inmediatamente la ojos zafiro se dispuso a hackear la clave de paso. Justo a su lado en pose defensiva, el erizo oscuro vigilaba distraídamente. En su memoria yacía nitida la imagen de la erizo rosa, cada que la recordaba sentía una presión justo en su pecho, era como si algo floreciera dentro de su interior, algo totalmente nuevo e indescriptible que no podía lograr entender. Shadow por inercia llevo su mano derecha hacia su boca, rozando apenas con su guante su labio inferior. Aun podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

\- ¡Cuidado! - escuchó gritar.

El golpe seco acertado justo en su mejilla lo mando a volar, colisionando sobre una pared. La estructura del impacto se partió dejando caer los cimientos, con ellos el techo se desplomó justo sobre el cuerpo del erizo.

\- ¿Shadow, estas bien? - gritó rogue asustada. No podía creer que él haya ignorado por completo la presencia del enemigo. - ¡¿Shadow?!

El crujir del escombro y el levantamiento estrepitoso del polvo la hizo resoplar con calma. Shadow emergió, sacudiéndose la suciedad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¡Maldición Shadow! ¿Acaso no escuchaste mis advertencias?. - el erizo la miró confundido - te estaba gritando que se acercaban a tí. - La ojos zafiro se le plantó de frente, totalmente enojada.

El erizo paso de ella, ignorándola completamente, cabizbajo. Ella le miró con confusión.

\- ¿Shadow?...

Imperturbable, el erizo camino hacia el robot de defensa y con un puñetazo le destrozó el cráneo metálico.

De repente el estruendoso caer de más estructuras en la lejanía los puso en alerta.

\- Apuremonos. - dijo el erizo.

Con destreza la murcielago tecleo la contraseña, casi de inmediato la puerta del cuarto de control se abrió enseguida. Ambos entraron sólo para obtener una enorme decepción. Dentro sólo había un cuarto vacío con un escritorio enmedio, en el habían infinidad de libros y papeles a medio escribir. Rogue maldijo por lo alto dando media vuelta de regreso, Shadow entonces se acercó con interés. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer lo que las hojas sueltas contenían. Su mirada vaciló sintiendo un ligero mareo de la impresión. En busca de una cura observó su mano, recordando la sensación de tocar su piel.

\- Debe ser una trampa… - musitó en negación. - Es imposible.

El estruendo y el temblor del suelo lo sacó de su trance. El lugar iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. A toda velocidad activo sus Air Shoes, como un cohete en pleno lanzamiento, el erizo de un impulso atravesó todo lo que estuviera a su paso para salir de ahí. El conteo inadvertido del edificio comenzó su reversa anunciando una detonación en cadena. Shadow entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo que perder.

 _\- ¡Chaos Control! -_ se escuchó en eco al unísono.

Sólo diez segundos bastaron para que una enorme explosión consumiera el edificio. Lejos de las ondas expansivas y las llamaradas infernales, el equipo oscuro yacía en la cima de una ladera observando la destrucción.

\- " Agente rogue ¿todo en orden? " - La voz en su muñeca la sobresalto - ¿Agente rogue?

\- Sí todo en orden, iremos enseguida - alcanzó a decir.

La murcielago exhaló con tranquilidad, no había advertido la posible presencia de detonadores en el lugar. Rogue se levantó del suelo, lo único que recordaba era estar volando por los pasillos del edificio, luego una mano intrusa jalandola hacia la nada para después aterrizar sin nada de tacto de bruces contra el suelo. Sabía de antemano que era todo gracias a Shadow, y a pesar de la forma poco sutil de salvarla, estaba agradecida.

\- Por poco, eso fue demasiado peligroso ¿no lo creen? - pero nadie le respondió.

El erizo tenía la mirada perdida en las explosiones, totalmente aislado de lo que le estaban diciendo. Rogue frunció el ceño de impaciencia.

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó con enojo - Omega, danos tiempo a solas.

El Robot totalmente desapercibido activo sus propulsores emprendiendo la huida hacia G.U.N. Rogue entonces se dirigió hasta donde estaba el distraido erizo.

\- ¿Que rayos te está pasando? - le preguntó con rudeza.

\- No es de tu incumbencia - atinó a decir él, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!, estábamos en una misión, mi vida es de mi incumbencia si está en tus manos… ¿Sucedió algo? - ella suavizó sus palabras, posando una mano sobre el hombro del erizo.

Por alguna razón intuía que algo lo estaba preocupando.

\- Sólo.. - dudaba, ¿sería prudente decirle?, hizo una mueca de molestia. No, era mejor contarlo en otro momento - Sólo necesito aclarar mi mente.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? - verlo tan consternado la tenía asombrada, ¿que pudo pasar ahí dentro que lo tenía así?.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Somos compañeros, cierto? - dijo Rogue con consuelo.

\- ¿Compañeros? - contestó él con evidente sorpresa.

\- ¿Todos estos años trabajando juntos y aun no puedes confiar en mí?. Eso es duro de procesar ¿sabes?. - Rogue sintió un poco de dolor por su lejanía, quito su mano de su hombro. Él entonces volteo para mirarla - Tal vez sí dejaras aun lado esa defensa impenetrable podrías descubrir que los que te rodean no son tan desconfiables como crees.

El permaneció en silencio, desviando la mirada. Rogue resopló. Esa muralla invisible parecía nunca derrumbarse.

\- Vamonos. - dijo ella con derrota.

El erizo la miró darle la espalda. No podía mencionarle lo que descubrió ahí dentro, pero tal vez, solo tal vez ella podía ayudarle a entender lo que últimamente le había estado pasando.

\- Algo... está molestandome. - le escuchó decir.

Freno en seco para girar por sobre sus talones, mirándolo totalmente anonadada. Él estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella, ¡realmente lo estaba! Rogue sonrió en sus adentros, si en algo podía por fin apoyar iba a tratar por todos los medios.

\- ¿Quisieras decirmelo? - dijo con calma.

No estaba muy seguro de como iniciar el tema, todo era un completo misterio, pero estaba harto de nisiquiera entenderse así mismo. Shadow giro completamente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y aun con los brazos cruzados. Solo tras procesar las palabras en su mente, lo confesó.

\- ¿Qué sucede cuando... dos mobians se conocen más de lo normal?

Rogue abrió los ojos como platos. De todos los temas, problemas, dudas o suposiciones, Shadow el erizo le estaba preguntando sobre las relaciones mobianas. Ella colocó su dedo índice y pulgar derecho sobre su mentón, tratando de analizar lo que le habían preguntado.

\- Pues... - dudó un momento, tenía que pensar cuidadosamente en lo que iba a decir - Se vuelven cercanos, amigos.

\- ¿amigos? - repitió con evidente molestia.

\- Así es dulzura. - ¿Acaso hablaba sobre situaciones de confianza?, Rogue moría de curiosidad.

\- ¿Y cuando dos amigos se conocen más de lo normal? - preguntó de nuevo, con evidente interés.

Rogue coloco una mano sobre su cadera y la otra la levantó mostrando sus dedos índice y medio.

-Hay dos opciones: Se vuelven mejores amigos o se vuelven una pareja.

El erizo oscuro ladeo el labio con molestia, la respuesta no lo satisfacía del todo.

\- ¿Cual es la diferencia entre ambos? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Oh bueno…- articuló la Murcielago, el Echidna llego a su mente - la diferencia son los sentimientos que tienes al estar cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo con impaciencia, las respuestas seguían sin tener sentido.

\- A tu mejor amigo lo aprecias mientras que a tu pareja la amas.- respondió ella con el recuerdo de knuckles dejándola plantada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - el erizo no estaba llegando a ningún lado con todo esto. Perdía la calma.

Rogue le miró unos segundos. Él estaba tan aislado del tema… entonces ella le miró con picardía, al parecer no era tan perfecto después de todo.

\- Mmm digamos que tu me aprecias por ser tu amiga, pero lo otro.. - la murcielago comenzaba a idear una travesura en su cabeza - ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien?.

\- Ni siquiera sé la definición. - dijo él, irritado.

\- Y lo es, no es un objeto para analizar ya que para entenderlo debes sentirlo.

\- ¿Sentir? ¿Qué se supone debes sentir?

Shadow por fin había escuchado algo coherente en toda la conversación. "Sentir", eso era justo lo que necesitaba entender.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? - sonrió coquetamente la murcielago, acercándose lenta y seductoramente hacia él.

\- ¿No es eso obvio? - ¿Acaso no estaba prestando atención a sus preguntas?. Él hizo una mueca de molestia.

\- Bien, pasemos de lo teórico a lo práctico - dijo con evidente emoción - bésame, justo aquí guapo. - demandó, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿Que? - dijo él con sorpresa, deshaciendo su agarre por la cercanía de Rogue.- ¿Hacerlo... en que me beneficiaria?

\- ¿Quieres aclarar tu mente o no? - sentenció la peli plateada, pegando su voluminoso busto al pecho del erizo. - Hazlo primero y entiendelo después.

Rogue esbozo una sonrisa al cerrar los ojos, aguardando mientras alzaba el mentón. Él alzó una ceja confundido, una gota de sudor rodó por su sien, estaba evidentemente incómodo por la situación, quiso retroceder, pero la ladera terminaba justo detrás. Shadow maldijo por lo bajo, ella ya lo tenía planeado desde que acortaba la distancia. Pensó en irse, de ningún modo lo haría, pero la imagen de la erizo rosa lo asaltó de nuevo. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sintiendo y si esta era la única forma, tendría que hacerlo. Decidido, Shadow sostuvo sus hombros, a su tacto ella se sobresalto aun con los ojos cerrados, él tragó en seco indeciso aún de cómo sobrellevarla. Con lentitud fue acercando su rostro hacia ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Rogue se sonrojó de súbito, jamás imaginó que él en verdad lo haría. El beso fue apenas una caricia que casi de inmediato se desvaneció. Shadow se separó, Rogue abrió los ojos anonadada, encontrándose con la mirada del erizo absorta en otro lugar.

\- ¿Se-sentiste algo? - alcanzó a decir, aún perturbada por lo anterior.

\- En lo absoluto - dijo impasible, cruzándose de brazos, mirándola.

\- Que rudeza - masculló la ojos zafiro.

Shadow escudriño atentamente todo el contorno del cuerpo de Rogue, pero no sentía esa indescriptible ansiedad. De algo ahora estaba seguro, ellas no eran iguales en lo absoluto. El beso que le había dado no le había ocasionado ningún tipo de reacción ni perturbado un poco. Muy a pesar de la incómoda situación, al final lo había comprendido. Lo que estaba sintiendo era algo único y exclusivo por _ella_.

\- Sentir ... - su mirada de nuevo se perdió en algún punto indefinido de la nada - … ahora logro entenderlo.

La peli plata le miró confundida.

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? es tu primer beso y no has sentido nada. - dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras ladeaba el labio en una mueca.

\- No ha sido el primero. - le oyó decir apenas - Movámonos.

Rogue casi se tambalea por la confesión, pero antes de poder objetarlo el erizo ya había activado sus Air Shoes para salir a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Detente ahí erizo, necesito explicaciones!.

 ** _En algun lugar del bosque_ _**

" _Cuando haces lo mejor que puedes, pero no tienes éxito "_

Era la quinta vez que Amy Rose observaba su reloj de muñeca, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo estaba asustada.. ¿como iba a mirarlo a la cara despues de lo que paso anoche?. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho, calmando la ansiedad de su corazón. ¿Este sentimiento era real?, durante toda la noche Amy se había estado cuestionando el sentimiento de amor que le tenía a Sonic con el nuevo sentimiento que estaba teniendo por Shadow. Eran tan distintos… por primera vez, sentía que ahora mismo sí estaba experimentando el amor real.

De pie debajo del árbol de cerezo, volvió a darse una vista rápida de su atuendo, abrió su canasta de picnic una vez más para cerciorarse de traer los dulces que tanto le habían gustado a su amado y resopló manteniendo la calma, acomodandose los espinos rebeldes en su lugar. Los nervios la estaban matando, no veía el momento de su encuentro, él estaba tardando bastante ya.

" _Cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas."_

Casi como un deseo, el sonido de la estela al pasar a gran velocidad la alertó. Ella volteó en su dirección, caminando lentamente hacia ella, Shadow había llegado. El color naranja intenso del atardecer detrás de él le daban un toque mágico y tan atractivo… Amy se vio inmersa en un sueño despierta por tan magnifica imagen. A veces no podía creer que él siempre estuvo ahí, pero por su obsesionado amor por Sonic, jamás le había notado.

" _Cuando amas a alguien pero es un desperdicio."_

\- Hola... Shadow … - Lo saludó con nerviosismo mientras se le acercaba.

Le vio seguir en su dirección, serio y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Amy dio tres pasos hacia atrás intimidada, su cercanía la obligó a apoyar su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol. Él al verla imposibilitada colocó ambas manos sobre el tronco, haciendo que sus brazos quedarán en sus laterales. Amy le miró desde lo bajo, completamente acorralada, la canasta se le cayó al suelo.

\- Sh-shado… - pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, él ya la había silenciado.

El beso fue sorpresivo pero suave, como si quisiera fundirse lentamente en su paladar. Amy por inercia coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho, dejándose hacer.

" _Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar. "_

Su tacto, su sabor, su olor, todo de ella. Era totalmente distinto. El solo probarla le disparaba miles de sensaciones agradables, su pecho dolía pero la calidez que emanaba le daba alivio. Oírla disfrutar entre sus besos llenaba el vacío que por años había tenido por dentro. _María… ¿Acaso a esto te referías?_. Shadow levantó levemente la rodilla, obligándola a abrir sus piernas para darle espacio de pegarse completamente sobre ella. Sintió su pecho presionando el suyo, que no era del mismo volumen que el de la murcielago, pero le hacía sentir un cosquilleo indescriptible sobre la pelvis que a duras penas lograba controlar. Deshizo el beso entre jadeos para mirar su rostro, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su respiración se entrecortaba, sus ojos brillaban y parecía estar en completo trance. Verla de esa forma le volvía a dar ese raro vuelco en el corazón. Shadow se relamió los labios hundiendo su rostro hacia su cuello, inhalando el aroma a flores silvestres que ya tenía grabado en sus fosas nasales. Por instinto comenzó a darle pequeñas succiones, enrojeciendo ligeramente su piel, Amy contuvo la respiración agarrando su nuca, hundiendolo más, con la punta de la lengua comenzó a lamer el inicio de su clavícula, recorriendo el camino hasta su hombro para luego subir hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

" _Cuando estás demasiado enamorada para dejarlo ir "_

\- No puedo olvidarte - le susurró roncamente en el oído. Amy salió de su trance abriendo los ojos de la impresión - tengo tu sabor en mi paladar, tu olor en mis sentidos.. - cada que hablaba sentía su aliento caliente sobre su piel, quemándola - el tacto al tocarte, el ardor de tus manos al tocarme… - Shadow se apartó apenas, mirándola a la cara - ¿Por qué estoy tan atraído por tí?

Las fervientes confesiones no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Su mirada carmesí parecían escudriñar en su alma, Amy seguía tan intimidada que no podía articular palabras. Él pegó su frente junto con el de ella, mirándola para susurrarle.

" _Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás simplemente lo que vales. "_

\- … _¿Porque ansío verte?, ¿por qué tengo la necesidad de probarte?, ¿por qué mi pecho duele y palpita de esta forma?, ¿por qué el roce de tu tacto me quema?_ \- el erizo rosó sus labios con los de ella - Amy... _¿Qué me has hecho?_.

Shadow colocó la mano de Amy sobre su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía. Ella sintió su palpitar igual o más desbocado que el suyo. Se sentía tan conmovida. Sostuvo su rostro, sorprendiendolo, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero simplemente no sabía por donde empezar.

 _-_ Siento lo mismo… siento lo mismo… - dijo entre pequeños sollozos de emoción. Shadow le miró atentamente - … desde el primer día que te ví… me gustas, Shadow.

" _Yo te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores."_

La observó sollozar tratando de tapar su rostro entre su pecho. El entonces sostuvo su mentón para proporcionarle un suave roce de sus labios. Beso una lagrima que rondaba por su mejilla, luego otra y otra, dándole pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro, hasta brindarle un suave beso justo en su frente. Amy no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, si este acto tan sincero no era amor, por _caos_ que el amor era algo cruel y despiadado entonces.

Shadow por fin había comprendido, que ella estaba comenzado a ser lo más importante en su vida, tal vez aun no estaba preparado para decirlo con palabras, pero el abrazarla justo de esta manera, era su forma de decirle que había descubierto que a él _ella_ tambien le gustaba.

Aun abrazados, Amy ya no podía contener su peso sobre sus piernas, así que se dejo caer,deslizando su espalda sobre el tronco, llevándolo consigo hasta el suelo. Sólo entonces ella se acurruco en su pecho, pasando sus manos sobre su espalda, abrazándolo. Él correspondió el abrazo poniendo su mentón sobre su cabeza, sintiendo una enorme sensación de paz con sólo estar así. Amy entrecerró los ojos, los sentimientos que se habían desbordado la cansaron tanto que el sonido de su corazón al palpitar la arrullaron hasta quedarse dormida.

" _Las luces te guiarán a casa, encenderán tus huesos y yo trataré de curarte_ _ **. "**_

 _CONTINUARÁ_

Inspiración: Fix you

Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose. Shadamy

Historia propia, todos los derecho de los personajes a Sega ©, SonicTeam ©, ArchieComics ©.

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

Holi ...

Agradesco mucho sus comentarios y animos, enserio me animan a seguir escribiendo, sobre si actualizo demasiado pronto, no tengo problema con ello, hace tiempo que llevo escribiendo y digamos que estoy adelantada. Que los dejo con suspenso subiendo cada 2 días, es otro suntillo jeje.

Me quedo cortito, pero creo es lo suficiente jejeje

Sobre el tema de Shadow, bueno... me encanta dejarlo tal y como es, neutro, frío, calculador, pero más maduro, explorando a si mismo sus emociones y las emociones que lo rodean, bueno, en proceso de amar.

Recuerden que cualquier opinión o critica me es de gran ayuda, hasta pronto!


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Cómo me recordaras?

**EXPLÍCITO** contenido **Lemon.**

Capítulo 5: ¿Como me recordaras?.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentía la necesidad de compañía, el poder hablar y que alguien más esté interesado en lo que dice. Una cercanía amena, un sentimiento, ¿amistad?... no, era algo más, algo más cerca, _más profundo_ … ¿Cuántos años ya habían pasado?

 _\- " cincuenta y cinco años desde entonces…_ "

Shadow suspiró con melancolía. Definitivamente lo que sentía ahora no era igual que lo que sentía tiempo atrás. A María la apreciaba, fue su primer contacto con alguien ajeno y la valoraba más que a nada, fue, es y será parte de él por el resto de su vida, jamás volvería a olvidarla... pero Amy. Ella alcanzó no sólo la confianza que María había logrado, sino que también había tocado fondo, más allá, justo hasta su corazón. La miró entre sus brazos inmersa en un profundo sueño, su pequeño cuerpo, frágil y delicado lo hacían sentir el erizo más imponente del universo, era una sensación de protección indescriptible, como si no quisiera que nada ni nadie la tocase, excepto él… siempre él, sólo él. Shadow hundió su rostro en sus espinos, inhalando el aroma silvestre que desprendía. Era como un narcótico, le daba una paz y serenidad tan increible que ya incluso se había vuelto adicto. Ella dormía plácida y él velaba su sueño. ¿Acaso siempre habían existido este tipo de emociones?. Tras haber sido creado como un arma de destrucción mitad mobian y mitad alienigena, Shadow siempre se había cuestionado su existencia. A pesar de que él es neutral y su forma violenta de sobrellevar la vida ha sido empleando la justicia por mano propia, ahora estaba descubriendo un mundo de sentimientos más terrenales de los que hubiera podido imaginar. Sentía atracción, sí, y una casi incontrolable, pero ante todo sentía una empatía total y exclusiva hacia ella. Apretó el abrazo acercando más hacia su pecho el cuerpo adormecido de la piel rosa. Esto le estaba gustando más de lo que creía…

 _\- "Esta vez… ¿todo saldrá bien, verdad?... ¿no volveré a ver que se vayan de nuevo?.. ¿verdad... María?"._

El sonido de la onda de choque de los rayos lo sacó de su trance. Shadow crispó las orejas alzando la mirada para ver las inadvertidas nubes oscuras poblar el cielo. Realmente no le importaba la lluvia, pero a ella… le miró descansar, ella podría enfermarse con algo tan trivial como eso.

 _\- Amy_ \- susurró apenas, sorprendiendose así mismo de la forma tan suave en la que pronuncio su nombre - _Amy, despierta._

 _\- cinco... minutos más… -_ la oyó susurrar, acurrucada plácidamente sobre su pecho.

Él resopló con derrota, sinceramente no quería despertarla, tenerla allí le gustaba demasiado pero tampoco quería verla enfermar. Todo menos eso… aun recordaba lo mal que María lo pasaba…

 _\- "No volveré a ver que se vayan de nuevo. Lo prometo."_

Se incorporó con ella, dándose cuenta de lo ligera que era entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el pueblo.

 _ **La casa de Amy Rose**_

Shadow leyó el letrero de enfrente de la casa de la oji jade.

 _\- " Amy Rose " -_ marcó en su memoria - _Rose…_ \- ladeó levemente el labio - como guante en mano.

Tratando de entrar tomó la manija de la puerta, pero esta no abría. Alzó una ceja con molestia y de un empujón de su palma la puerta se quebró. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

 _\- Maldición… -_ ella iba a tomárselo muy a pecho.

Tras el desastre, no tuvo más remedio que entrar hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo.

Suavemente la recostó sobre su cama tapando su cuerpo con las sabanas, viendo que ella se estiraba y se acomodaba en sus almohadas. Shadow la miró hipnotizado. Estaba justo en su casa, en su habitación, totalmente adormecida y a su merced. Tragó en seco por el instintivo pensamiento, _¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando?_ , era mejor salir de ahí. Recorrió el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, el lugar era pequeño, hogareño y endemoniadamente rosa. Hizo una mueca incómodo, definitivamente a ella le gustaba el color. Siguió su recorrido hasta la cocina donde una bolsa de granos de café llamó su atención. Por fin algo que a él le gustaba. Con la bolsa en mano volvió a la sala, dejándose caer en el sillón de lectura aun costado del ventanal. Estaba pensando en irse, pero recordó su idiotes de romper la puerta de entrada. Ella aun dormía, ¿y si entraba alguien?, no, él iba a quedarse hasta que ella despertara. Abrió la bolsa llevandose varios granos de café a la boca… pero casi se atraganta con lo que escucho a continuación...

\- _ah.. nng.. -_ Sus orejas se crisparon al escucharla.

Tocio lo más bajo que pudo golpeándose el pecho con su puño, quedándose quieto un segundo con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión. Desde donde estaba, su perfecta audición le permitía escuchar su respiración entre cortada.

 _\- "¿acaso ella estaba...?"._

 _\- Sh-shadmmm… -_ él tragó saliva, inquieto.

Lo estaba llamando. Shadow se incorporó dudoso de acudir. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz tan hechizante que ni siquiera había notado que ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la puerta de su habitación.

 _\- mmg... ah.._

Su sangre comenzó a hervir sin control, su corazón desbocado golpeaba fuertemente sobre su pecho, su frente comenzó a sudar. _¿ella estará bien? ¿que le estará pasando?._ En conflicto, su mano empujó suavemente la puerta entreabriendola apenas, acecho con un ojo y la imagen que vio aseguro que la iba retener en la retina por el resto de su vida.

\- _Ah.. shadow..._

Recostada sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida y un rubor en su rostro, Amy Rose tenía una mano dentro de sus bragas, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos índice y anular el punto justo de su vulva, dando pequeños espasmos incontrolables de placer. Shadow sintió que no podía respirar. La estaba mirando tocarse y la escuchaba decir su nombre entre gemidos en la oscuridad de su habitación. Él tragó con dificultad, _¿que estaba haciendo?_. La mano libre de la oji jade recorría el contorno de su cuerpo: Sus muslos, su abdomen, su pecho, hasta llegar a sus labios donde introdujo dos dedos para lamerlos sin medida, ahogando sus gemidos mientras seguía el rítmico vaivén de su mano entre sus piernas.

\- _mmg… oh… -_ Shadow por primera vez sintió un calor sobre sus mejillas, sonrojándose sin siquiera saberlo.

El sólo mirarla le dolía, sentía la atracción de acudir a su llamado y aliviar esa necesidad que ella demandaba, pero no podía, no debía, se suponía que él ya no estaba ahí. Por sobre la ventana, la lluvia torrentosa comenzaba a caer mientras la veía arquear su espalda hacia atrás, profundizando la intromisión de sus dedos y aumentando aun más su vaivén. Shadow entonces sintió palpitar su virilidad, el ardor lo hizo encorvarse, tratando de contener el crecimiento inadvertido de su miembro _¿Que le estaba pasando?._ Sus labios no dejaban de pronunciar su nombre, sus dedos eran dulce fruta siendo relamida, su propia saliva era el néctar que probaba una y otra vez. Él se relamió los labios al verla, deseaba hacerlo también.

\- _voy… a … -_ la escuchó decir con dificultad, mientras ladeaba su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a los ojos carmesí - _¡ah!_

Un gemido agudo y prolongado anunció su llegada. Expectante sus ojos vieron un líquido escurrir de su sexo. Shadow gruño por lo bajo con impotencia. Maldita sea su vista nocturna, maldito sea su oído y olfato desarrollado, maldito sea el ardor en su miembro.

" _Maldita seas Amy. "_

Al borde de la conciencia, la vio relajar su cuerpo inmóvil y con la respiración apenas normalizada. La siguió observando, expectante de que se le ocurriera alguna otra locura para su deleite, pero no fue así, el sonido de su respiración le advirtió. Ella ya se había quedado completamente dormida.

Shadow recargo su espalda a la pared resoplando con doloroso alivio, el vapor que salió de su boca era la prueba del calor que contenía en su cuerpo. Paso su mano sobre su frente sudorosa, normalizando su respiración y el inconveniente entre sus piernas. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo tan brutal, ni todos sus años de entrenamiento lo tenían mentalmente preparado para todo aquello. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con nerviosismo. Distraído aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,no sabía como reaccionar a todo eso _¿cómo saberlo?._ Caminó de nuevo hasta el sillón de lectura, dejándose caer aun más derrotado que nunca. De la nada, un libro cayó sobre su cabeza llamando su atención. No había notado que estaba asentado en la cabecera del mueble.

" _¿Ella leía esto? "_

Casi de inmediato lo reconoció. Era el mismo libro que llevaba ayer en su canasta de aperitivos. Curioso decidió abrirlo, tal vez leyendo podría distraerse de lo que había acontecido.

" _No, por supuesto que no"._

En el instante que empezó a leer las primeras páginas, él curvó los labios triunfal.

Sus ojos carmesí brillaron con intensidad.

\- " _Ahora sé como manejar lo que he visto… "_

 ** _** Al día siguiente **_**

La luz tenue del amanecer la obligó a abrir los ojos con molestia, se incorporó a medias, estirando su cuerpo entumecido, pero la humedad entre sus piernas la alertó. Amy enrojeció de súbito apretando los muslos de la vergüenza. Esa noche, tras haberse encontrado sola en su cuarto suposo que Shadow la había dejado. El recuerdo de su calor inusual se apoderó de su cuerpo, aquellas confesiones tan apasionadas fueron el gatillo que detonó esa nueva necesidad que nació en ella. No pudo evitarlo, con su excitación al máximo, comenzó a imaginar que el erizo oscuro tocaba su cuerpo con anhelante deseo. Se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos tras el recuerdo, tragó saliva, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Se levantó hecha un desastre, apenas tenía su vestido encima y para rematar sus bragas humedecidas. Amy resopló en desaprobación, necesitaba un baño y urgente. Salió con una toalla en mano para entrar al cuarto de baño justo enfrente de su habitación, pero la sensación del agua sobre sus pies le extraño.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - esbozó con sorpresa, mirando el suelo.

La oji verde camino sobre el pasillo lleno de agua, siguiendo el río hasta toparse con su puerta de entrada. El erizo oscuro la siguió con la mirada, alzando una ceja al verla pasar de él sin advertir su presencia.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi puerta?! - gritó en conmoción. Inmediatamente intuyó al criminal - ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima Shadow te voy a …!

\- ¿Me vas a … ?

Amy se sintió palidecer, lentamente ladeó el rostro y lo vió ahí, mirándole de arriba abajo.

En su sillón de lectura, recargado en el respaldo, con las piernas cruzadas y su libro en manos. Shadow el erizo se hallaba entretenido leyendo _el libro erótico_ que Amy había estado leyendo esa semana. La ojiverde sintió una vergüenza tal que por caos añoraba el momento en que la tierra la traguace.

\- ¿que estás.. cómo...cuándo.. tu…? - no sabía ni por donde empezar. Estaba completamente al descubierto.

\- En orden: Estoy leyendo, entre por la puerta, desde ayer estoy aquí - le dijo, mientras volvía a retomar su lectura ojeo el libro rápidamente - Que interesantes temas aborda tu libro... _Rose._

Sintió de pronto que el aire le faltaba, a tropezones caminó rápidamente frente a él y de un tirón le quitó el libro de las manos, Shadow no se inmutó.

\- ¡No lo leas! - le gritó totalmente abochornada. Tirando el libro al otro extremo de la habitación.

\- Demasiado tarde - le anunció - tuve toda la noche para terminarlo - apoyó su codo en el sillón, recargando su rostro en su palma, mirandola - sólo lo volvía a leer.

De pronto sintió un frío recorrerle la espina, sus ojos carmesí la estaban mirando tan intensamente que se sintió intimidada. Él le sonrió.

\- Eres una chica mala, _Rose -_ le escuchó llamarle, su piel de pronto se erizó con el sonido de su voz - No sabía que existían libros que te explicaran a detalle _esos_ temas.

\- Yo... no es lo que piensas.. es.. - sentía el calor de la vergüenza hasta en las orejas. Entonces reparó el hecho de que se encontraba semi desnuda delante de él. Shadow se dió cuenta de ello.

\- Ahora entiendo el espectáculo de anoche - dijo en tono burlón. Amy abrió los ojos como platos, congelada e incrédula. Shadow se levantó de repente mirandola por lo alto, se inclinó levemente hasta quedar a su altura y le susurró - ¿te masturbabas pensando en mí, _chica sucia_ _?_

Sus palabras la hicieron dar un brinco que la hizo caer de espaldas sobre el sillón amplio detrás de ella. Con su mano trataba de tapar su rostro mientras con la otra tapaba su desnudez. Él dijo que había estado toda la noche leyendo el libro, entonces.. él entonces.. " _oh dios"_

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea por lo que pase anoche? - la fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos escarlata brillaron hambrientos de sed de venganza.

Amy tembló de miedo, su voz parecía irritada, ronca, seria, sintió entonces una heladez recorrerle toda la espina. Temía él la haya escuchado o peor, visto hacer lo que hizo, pero sus sospechas fueron ciertas, él lo presenció todo.

\- Yo.. yo.. yo no… - alcanzó a decir.

Al instante lo vio acercarse, ella cerró los ojos, aguardando. Sus fuertes brazos cayeron para sostenerse en el respaldo del sillón justo encima de su cabeza, su rostro la miraba fijamente mientras que con su rodilla derecha abría lentamente sus piernas. Amy aun con los ojos cerrados se dejó hacer, estaba en completo shock.

\- Nadie me había hecho lo que tu me hiciste - lo escuchó hablar con excitación, sintiendo su aliento muy cerca de su rostro - te hare pagar por ello _chica traviesa_.

El silencio sepulcral la alertó.

De súbito, el tirón que él le propició obligó a su espalda recostarse sobre el asiento, sintió sus manos deslizarse entre sus muslos, obligándola a abrirse de par en par completamente a su merced. Amy abrió los ojos con sorpresa sólo para encontrarlo hincado frente a ella, observando fijamente sus bragas humedecidas. Por instinto quiso cerrar las piernas, pero él se lo impidió hundiendo sus dedos en su piel. El dolor que su agarre le proporcionó la hizo encorvarse hacia atrás sólo para dejar aún más expuesta su intimidad. Amy gimió por su grave error. Shadow sonrió por lo cometido.

\- Sh-shad.. qué.. _¡ah!_ \- pero no pudo terminar su oración.

Sobre la suave tela, la lengua del erizo comenzó a delinear el contorno de su braga húmeda. Amy sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerle toda la espina, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. El erizo por su parte estaba más que extasiado, esa misma noche que vio escurrir su esencia moría de sed por probarla. Se había jurado que cada vez que ese manantial se desbordara, él y sólo él, iba a beberlo hasta la ultima gota.

\- _De.. deten.. ah.. te .. nng.. -_ pero él la ignoró.

Moría de vergüenza, desde donde estaba observaba sus ojos brillantes llenos de deseo, mirándole allí, justo allí tan atentamente que el bochorno de sus mejillas y orejas aseguraba eran de un color rojizo intenso. Con dificultad trato de apartarlo con sus manos, jalando de sus orejas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Shadow al sentir el tirón alzó la mirada, viéndola directamente a los ojos, amenazandola. Ella supo entonces que si seguía perturbando su cometido la iba a pagar caro. Al borde del delirio, decidió tratar de tapar su intimidad con sus manos. Con severa molestia tras la interrupción, el erizo oscuro jalo con sus dientes la tela de sus bragas, rompiendolas. Amy gritó angustiada.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - le regaño jadeante, observando como el erizo tenía su braguitas entre los dientes. El sonrió.

Shadow había descubierto algo curiosamente satisfactorio. La sensación de poder y sumisión. Y le estaba gustando. Con su mano se quitó las bragas de la boca. La miró tendida en el sillón, abierta y sonrojada por lo que le estaba haciendo. Maldita sea la atracción que ella le provocaba.

\- Díme _Rose_ , en tu mente… - acercó su mano a su sexo acariciando con su dedo pulgar su clítoris ya hinchado - ¿hacía algo como esto?.

Amy sintió un espasmo en el vientre bajo, obligandola a gemir. Shadow curvo sus labios maliciosamente.

\- _Ah.. nng ba.. oh.. basta.. mmgg.._ \- dijo entre gemidos, pero él volvió a ignorarla.

\- Dime Rose… - volvió a acercar su rostro a su intimidad pasando su lengua justo en el punto donde había presionado su dedo - ¿yo te hacia algo como esto?.

Las lamidas que comenzó a proporcionarle le nublaron la razón. Amy arqueo la espalda, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás de tanto placer, sus manos inconscientemente buscaron su nuca sólo para atraerlo más hacia ella. Ya no tenía conciencia alguna, sólo sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba... y mucho. Con sus manos sobando su cabeza, intuyó que era la aprobación para seguir. Su lengua hambrienta comenzó a lamer de arriba a abajo, rodeando con la punta su clítoris para después presionarlo fuertemente. Sus ojos carmesí estaban fijos en ella, deleitándose con la vista de una Amy que jamás había visto: abochornada, extasiada, en una marea de espasmos placenteros que la obligaban a gemir y decir su nombre… en ese momento su mente se preguntó ¿acaso ese maldito azul la habrá visto de este modo?, la sola idea le hirvió la sangre de odio puro. No, ella era suya, no iba a permitir que él y ningún otro tengan la dicha de mirarla como él lo está haciendo ahora. Tras el desagradable pensamiento, Shadow hundió de súbito su lengua en su sexo, probando al instante su esencia desbordarse en un río. Entre sus manos sintió su cuerpo tembloroso, viendola ahogar en su boca el gemido agudo que le advertía había llegado a su climax.

La oji jade lo miró incorporarse, relamiéndose los labios triunfal por su cometido. Mirarlo de esa forma tan maldita mente seductora la sonrojó aun más.

\- A tu criterio _Rose_ … - lo escuchó llamarla - ¿Quién es mejor? ¿El Shadow de tu mente... o yo?

Amy palideció por su atrevimiento. ¿De verdad haberla visto hacer _eso_ lo convirtió en una versión pervertida de él?. Shadow permanecía frente a ella, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

\- Si no te he convencido puedo repetirlo...

Al verlo inclinarse de nuevo, en un intento desesperado por detenerlo lo abrazo, jalandolo, recostandolo encima de ella. Se miraron frente a frente muy cerca uno del otro con ambos torsos completamente pegados. Él volvió a sonreír con malicia.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - le dijo seductoramente.

Amy frunció el ceño, _¡este erizo!._ Aun sonrojada, tronó los dedos para aparecer a su arma piko piko.

Shadow alzó la vista, extrañado.

\- Dejame responderte apropiadamente. - la escuchó decir en tono enfadado.

Alzó ambos brazos para impulsar su arma y atinarle un golpe certero en la cabeza, pero el dedo índice de la mano derecha del erizo lo detuvo sin problema. Amy gimió, imposibilitada. Shadow acercó más su rostro al suyo.

\- ¿Que pensabas hacer? - le preguntó cerca del rostro - No tienes la fuerza para detenerme.

Ella volvió a sentir esa maldita deliciosa intimidación.

El martillo cayó al suelo quedando en segundo plano.

Él la beso en los labios.

El beso fue hambriento, dominante, erótico. Su lengua entro en su boca para brindarle de su propio sabor. Quería que ella lo sintiera, que supiera que él la había bebido completamente y que su escencia ahora le pertenecía. Amy gimió entre sus besos, totalmente entregada a lo que estaba pasando. Ahora comprendía que él había despertado un hambre que nadie jamás le habría brindado nunca: un hambre carnal. Sus manos inmediatamente lo apresaron, jalandolo aun más a ella, el baile entre sus lenguas era rudo, desesperado, intenso, ambos sentían una necesidad que su instinto planeaba justo ahí y ahora en satisfacer. Amy lo apresó entre sus piernas inconscientemente, dejándolo en una posición para sentir algo duro y palpitante justo en la entrada de su sexo. Ella gimió de pronto, él resopló de excitación. Frenaron en seco, mirándose cómplices y nerviosos. La duda de hacerlo o no les invadió de pronto. Era la primera vez y no sólo de ella, también de él.

\- _Rose… yo…_

Un sonido oportuno los interrumpió. El chillido de la alarma de su comunicador de mano los sacó de su trance, del otro lado, la conocida voz de la murcielago habló.

\- Shadow ¿estás ahí?- el erizo frunció el ceño con molestia. Se incorporó a medias para intentar apagar el aparato, pero la alarmante voz de su compañera lo detuvo - ¡Shadow es el Dr eggman, te necesitamos!

Su mano quedó en el aire, inquieto.

En su memoria, aquella torre de control lo hizo reflexionar. Miró a Amy con determinación, no podía perder esta oportunidad. Acercó su muñeca a sus labios con el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba y contestó.

\- En camino - dijo de pronto para terminar de ponerse de pie.

Amy se sentó al instante aun abochornada, por caos agradeció la interrupción de rogue mientras trataba a duras penas en tapar su desnudes con su vestido. Shadow la miraba seriamente.

\- Debo irme - dijo de súbito, girando sobre sus talones.

\- ¡Espera un momento! - le regaño, alzando su mano como si pudiera tener su control. Él frenó en seco involuntariamente.

Era como si un poder extraño lo obligara a detenerse. Trató de mover el cuerpo sin exito alguno, adormecido, una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente. Sólo conocía una persona con la habilidad de frenar sus movimientos. Y esa persona estaba doscientos años en el futuro. ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta?, Shadow trató de nuevo de zafarse, sin éxito. Era mejor no decirle.

Amy inadvertida de lo que había logrado, volvió a demandar.

\- ¿Te vas a ir sin más? ¿dejándome así? - Se levantó de su lugar, caminando hasta quedar frente a él. - Aclaremos esto, ahora. - sentenció.

Shadow alzó una ceja incrédulo. Amy resopló, era difícil hacerse entender con él.

\- ¿Que soy yo para tí? - dijo ella.

Lo vio pensarlo un momento. Después de su tiempo en animación suspendida, lo único que Shadow había aprendido de las relaciones era esperar la duda y la traición, realmente aun no estaba preparado para demostrar más allá de la confianza. Ladeó el labio con molestia, no.. aun no podía confiar del todo.

\- Resulta que eres la única Mobian que menos me molesta. - atinó a decir él.

Ella sintió su sano juicio resquebrajarse.

\- No me refería a… ¡Uyyy! - hizo un puchero - tienes que hacerte responsable de lo que… - se sonrojó por el pensamiento. Ladeó la mirada, vacilante - de lo que hicimos…

\- Explícate, no tengo tiempo que perder. - dijo de pronto. Amy hizo una mueca ¿de verdad iba a hacerla decirselo?

La oji jade carraspeo, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para que él pueda entender. Shadow esperaba impaciente, aunque quería irse no podía, tenía que buscar un modo de tranquilizarla y que ese inexplicable poder se debilitara.

\- Lo que hicimos.. - dijo de pronto, abochornada - es lo que habitualmente hacen las parejas y tu y yo no somos… una pareja. - el miedo de pronto la invadió.

Amy sabía que Shadow no era precisamente conocedor de las relaciones y lo que eso conllevaba, tenía miedo, angustia, ¿y si él sólo quería divertirse un rato?, la erizo rosa palideció por el pensamiento, no quería tener el corazón roto una vez más, no podría soportarlo, no con él. Shadow afilo su mirada en ella, expectante, Amy seguía en conflicto con ella misma.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga? - dijo de pronto.

\- ¡Sé mi novio! - dijo por inercia, cerrando los ojos por la demanda. La emoción la embargó.

\- ¿Novio? - alzó una ceja - ¿Qué se supone significa eso?.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la sien de la oji jade, era verdad, él no sabía la definición.

\- Un novio… - lo pensó un momento - es alguien que mantiene una relación con otra, especialmente cuando tienen la intención de hacer lo que… estábamos haciendo. - Shadow alzó ambas cejas con interés, ella llevo sus manos hasta su pecho, uniendo y separando sus dedos índice. - Yo sería tu novia... te sería fiel y devota... sólo a tí… lo juro…

La fuerza que lo inmovilizó por fin lo soltaba. Shadow entonces avanzó dos pasos hacia a ella, sostuvo su mentón con su mano derecha y la obligó a mirarlo. Amy se dejó hacer, completamente entregada a sus fervientes palabras. Sus ojos carmesí brillaron con la sola idea... "fiel y devota". Se inclinó apenas hasta quedar a su altura, rozando sus labios entre los suyos, brindándole su aliento cálido para hacerle saber que estaba a nada de besarla.

\- ¿Serías... sólo mía? - preguntó roncamente, la sola idea le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

\- _Ya lo soy_ \- le contestó sin duda alguna. Shadow de la sorpresa contuvo el aliento.

" _No volveré a ver que se vayan de nuevo. Lo prometo."_

Sin poder resistir más su cercanía, lo besó, posando ambos brazos sobre su cuello, colgándose de él para pegarse a su cuerpo.

 _\- "Sólo mía" -_ sus palabras daban giros incontrolables en su cabeza - " _Amy "_

Respondió a sus besos, abrazandola de súbito, apretando el abrazo con unas ansias de no querer soltarla nunca, pero tenía que. La alejó a duras penas, mirándola con la intensidad que jamás a nadie le había brindado.

\- Entonces Shads.. -la escuchó llamarlo - ¿Serás mi novio?

\- _Ya lo soy_ \- le contestó sin vacilar, ella esbozó una sonrisa de par en par - debo irme.

\- _Shads…_ \- su voz se quebró por un instante - ¿cuando te veré de nuevo?

\- Pronto - dijo él, pasando su palma por su mejilla, acariciándola - Hasta entonces, _Rose._

Lo vio caminar hasta su puerta, sus Air Shoes se activaron y de un impulso lo vio desaparecer.

En camino al cuartel de G.U.N. el escrito de _ese_ lugar lo molestaba.

" _Dr. Eggman "_

Shadow se había hecho una promesa así mismo. Iba a protegerla, a toda costa. Ahora que sus sospechas se habían aclarado, su resolución sería proteger su futuro con _ella._

 _"_ _Si aquel maldito erizo plateado no nace, gobernaremos por siempre "  
_  
Lo que nunca imaginaría ese día, es que esa promesa que se había hecho en primavera, sería el calvario que lo atormentará por toda la eternidad.

" _Por el imperio Eggman, destruye a Shadow el erizo, destruye su semilla o será nuestra perdición."_

 _Firma: Dr Eggman nega._

 _CONTINUARÁ **_

 _ _(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)__

 _ _¡Hola que tal!...__

 _ _Les recuerdo que mi historia es una mezcla entre Archi comics y los video juegos de Shadow el erizo y Sonic el erizo 2006.__

 _ _Como ya habrán leído, desde aquí empieza lo bueno... ¬w¬ Agradezco sus "favoritos" y sus "follows", de verdad, mil gracias.__

 _ _Recuerden que sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, So long !__


	6. Capítulo 6: El recóndito abismal

ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO EXPLICITO Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

Capítulo 6: El recóndito abismal

El erizo resopló de ansiedad, apretó sus manos en puños, su mirada fruncida advertía tallarse en su mirada habitual y en su mente la idea de cometer homicidio lo tentaba constantemente. Una sensación nauseabunda en sus entrañas lo asaltaba. Por un lado, su acción le había salvado de una incómoda tortuosa situación, pero por el otro aveces odiaba lo entrometida y meticulosa que ella podía ser. Frente a él, la pícara murciélago meneaba entre su manicura la realidad que le estaba azotando. Tarde o temprano su situación iba a salir a la luz, pero hubiera preferido lo primero antes que lo segundo. Aún no podía manejar lo que sus instintos le demandaban, esto de los sentimientos a flor de piel era algo demasiado nuevo para él y su forma de mantener las cosas completamente bajo control le traicionaban. Rogue paró de menear el objeto de su atención ladeando de vez en cuando su rostro en negativa y sonrió como si no hubiera un mañana. Shadow sólo le miraba, sus ojos color sangre desearon en ese momento tener el poder de derretir todo lo que reflejaran sus pupilas.

\- Quien iba a imaginarlo - su voz hizo eco en la cabeza del erizo , ella ladeó sus labios en una mueca - esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Donde lo conseguiste - atinó a decir él, aún inmutable por fuera, pero por dentro…

\- Una espía no revela sus trucos - contestó en su defensa- además… - Se acercó lentamente hacia él, meneando de nuevo entre sus dedos la evidencia de su debilidad - Siempre me has parecido tan misterioso, jamás has tenido imperfecciones o secretos, pero esto… - la fotografía en su mano dejó de balancearse mostrándolo a él y la erizo rosa encimados debajo de un cerezo - esto lo cambia todo.

De un tirón le arrebató la imagen desgarrando el papel entre sus dedos

Al acudir al llamado de su compañera y encontrarse con ella en su ubicación actual, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que todo fue un engaño. Rogue no se encontraba en peligro ni tampoco había indicios de la presencia del Dr Eggman, era obvio que Shadow iba a estar irritado por el teatro. Lo que empeoró el asunto era la muestra de que ella le estaba "espiando" y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Debía mantener la calma, la situación no debía ser tan mala como lo hacía aparentar, las relaciones entre dos individuos eran parte rutinaria por lo tanto el tener una compañera no debería ser un motivo de exaltación. El erizo resopló no muy convencido de sus propios pensamientos, ahora que lo meditaba con más coherencia, comprendía perfectamente que la noticia sí iba a ocasionar conmoción. En todos sus años activo no existía la remota idea de ser asociado con una fémina, es más, ni siquiera a él se le había cruzado por la cabeza, era algo trivial, sin objetivo, una pérdida total de tiempo y la muestra implacable de ese hecho era la misma Rogue.

\- Entonces… - la escuchó decir, liberandolo de su trance - La niña rosa y tu ¿eh?

La forma burlona en la que habló le causó irritación. Aunque no estaba refiriéndose a su persona le molestaba, ¿porque sería?. El erizo rodó sus ojos, apretó ambos puños y emprendió la marcha. Esta vez no sentía la necesidad de correr, quería meditar. La murciélago sonrió sin dudar en perseguirlo, la sola idea de molestarlo ya le causaba satisfacción. Apresuró el paso hasta quedar a su altura, entrelazando sus dedos con ambos brazos hacia atrás, ligeramente inclinada rozando su hombro con el de él.

\- Así que ella te robó tu primer beso… ¡Cielos!, ese sí que es un logro. Dime ¿acaso ella te sedujo con artimañas?

Cada que ella hablaba él hacía una mueca de irritación.

\- Quién iba a pensar que la rosita lograría domar al señor perfecto.

Shadow frunció el ceño "¿domar?", sonrió por lo bajo, si tan sólo supiera que era al revés.

\- ¿O acaso estás tan aburrido que sólo estás jugando con ella?

De repente él frenó en seco extrañando a la ojos zafiro. Shadow entonces se giró para verle, reprendiendo con la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces tú crees que soy un jugador? - él alzó una ceja despotamente.

\- ¿Acaso habría otra razón?.

\- ¿Quieres decirme entonces por que yo nunca jugue contigo si supones que a eso me dedico?

Rogue entreabrió los labios tratando de articular palabra alguna en su defensa, pero nada salía de ella. Gruñó por lo bajo rechinando sus dientes, _"¿pero quien se ha creído?"_

\- Por que yo te intimido, recuerda que yo soy la experta en relaciones mobianas. - mencionó con victoria, abriendo la palma de su mano derecha para mirar su manicura intacta.

\- Si eres experta ¿Por qué no logras descifrar mi relación? - el erizo se cruzó de brazos, la mirada déspota ahora se convertía en una sonrisa. Rogue volvió a quejarse.

\- Seguro que ella te convenció de alguna forma.

\- Concuerdo - le dió la palabra, ella alzó una ceja extrañada - ella me convenció.

\- ¡ja!, lo sabía. - artículo triunfal, dándole la espalda. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella... me convenció con su autenticidad - atinó a decir. Rogue abrió los párpados de la sorpresa - El tiempo que hemos pasado sólo me ha mostrado quién es realmente. Sin engaños, sin atajos, sin apariencias, en todo momento es completamente ella.

Rogue volteó, el erizo tenía ligeramente ladeada la mirada, aun con su porte pétreo e inmutable el sonido de su voz era diferente.

\- Su forma de demostrar que le importas es tan honesta que me fue imposible no sincerarme - él suspiró, de nuevo esa sensación oprimiendo dentro de su pecho lo asaltaba - sin darme cuenta me encontré en una posición que no estaba bajo mi control, y a pesar de que el simple hecho estaba fuera de lo usual en mí, no me desagrado en lo absoluto.

Perpleja, la murciélago lo analizó detenidamente. Frente a ella estaba de pie un Shadow que jamás imaginó ver. La sola idea de tan extraordinario suceso la hizo reflexionar. En su mente, las escenas de ella y Knuckles en constantes peleas y desacuerdos por no dar su brazo a torcer daban vueltas una y otra vez. Shadow tenía razón, si tan sólo ella hubiera sido lo suficientemente sincera con sus sentimientos… knuckles no la hubiera abandonado. Ahora comprendía que no todo giraba en cuán seductora o atractiva puedas ser, a veces sólo necesitas ser tu misma, darle una oportunidad a tu persona y dejar que quien te ama te descubra a plenitud. Pero claro, si tan sólo ella hubiera dado el primer paso, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Rogue relajó los músculos sonriendo cómplice ante las palabras que el erizo se atrevió a articular. Eran sorprendentes los cambios cuando se encuentra a la persona indicada. Se acercó a él sonriendo, Shadow frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan bueno en esto?.

El erizo volvió a encoger los hombros.

\- Rose tiene una estantería llena de libros bastante informativos.

\- Interesante, me gustaría leerlos, ¿me dirías qué tipo de temática tienen, que autores y los títulos?

\- Temáticas varios al igual que los autores, el título es el mismo: "Adolescentes y más"- vió a Rogue llevarse una mano a sus labios, tratando de cesar su risillas - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Intentó lo más que pudo, pero ver el semblante serio del erizo la descontroló. No pudo evitar soltar las carcajadas.

\- jajaja Shadow, te leíste revistas de adolescentes jajaja.

La molestia fue evidente, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente por el incómodo momento. Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Aun divertida le siguió los pasos con dificultad, sosteniendo su estómago de la risa. Shadow volvió a hablar.

\- Sea lo que sea su información no fue tan errónea después de todo, estoy pensando seriamente en leer más artículos parecidos, sobre todo los libros con temáticas líricas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo la murciélago, ya más calmada. Él volteó para mirarla.

\- Uno de esos libros te explica a detalle sobre las relaciones, si sabes a lo que me refiero. - la curva que delinearon sus labios la asombro, Rogue le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería.

\- Quién lo diría, la pequeña Amy Rose es toda una caja de sorpresas.

\- No tienes ni idea. - atinó a decir, la imagen de ella "tocandose" por él lo afirmaba.

\- De verdad eres la forma definitiva, con tan sólo leer te vuelves un experto en el tema.

\- ¿Es tan subnormal?.

\- Digamos que no todos procesamos igual querido. - el vibrar de su comunicador de mano la alertó. Ambos frenaron en seco. Rogue resopló resignada - Me necesitan, debo irme y descuida - desplegó ambas alas y de un impulso alzó vuelo - ¡Prometo no decirle a nadie que estás enamoradoooo!

El erizo la vio perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

\- _¿Enamorado? …_ \- se preguntó completamente confundido - _debo leer sobre eso…_

Enamorado: Que siente amor.

\- _¿amor?._

Amor: Conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra.

Sub definiciones de amor:

Al amor: Se construye con palabras, acciones, muestras de afecto.

Hacer el amor: Realizar el acto sexual

\- _¿Qué se supone es el acto sexual?_

Acto sexual: Acto en el que dos personas mantienen relaciones sexuales.

\- _¿relaciones sexuales?_

Relaciones Sexuales: La relación sexual es el conjunto de comportamientos más o menos complejos que realizan dos o más seres de distinto o igual sexo, y que suelen concluir en el coito.

\- _coito…_

Coito: Acto consistente en la introducción del pene en la vagina.

\- Así que todo tiene nombre, definición e… imágenes…

Sentado frente al escritorio de su habitación, con la mano izquierda arrastrando el mouse, el brazo derecho apoyado con el codo en el escritorio y su mano sosteniendo su mentón, Shadow leía y analizaba las definiciones de su búsqueda. Una vez satisfecho, se desplomó con pesadez en el respaldo de la silla de oficina, moviendo con su dedo medio el scroll mientras observaba minuciosamente las imágenes que el navegador le mostraba por defecto. Era la primera vez que buscaba información sobre ese tipo de temas. Siempre que desconocía algo lo estudiaba a fondo, pero los sentimientos y el amor eran tan ambiguos que nunca los intentó comprender, hasta ahora.

De la nada, un agudo dolor justo en su nuca lo obligó a emitir un gruñido de molestia. Shadow sobo sus sienes, estaba cansado, se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche frente a la laptop, además… tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Forma de vida definitiva o no, necesitaba un tiempo para descansar sus ideas. Se incorporó lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo de plomo, arrastró los pies hasta su cama quitándose en la trayectoria sus Air Shoes para caer de bruces contra la humilla almohada. De pronto la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía que el mundo giraba demasiado rápido y la sóla sensación le causaba ganas de vomitar. Apretó los párpados fuertemente, tratando de concentrarse justo en el palpitar de la dolorosa zona en su nuca y casi al instante cayó en un profundo sueño…

 _ **En el subconsciente.**_

- _Ven aquí, sí aquí a mi lado, párate aquí y observa atentamente. Esto que ves frente a ti se llama espejo, es una superficie de cristal cubierta en su cara posterior por una capa de mercurio o por una plancha de metal en la que se reflejan la luz y las imágenes de los objetos que hay delante. En este caso nos está reflejando a nosotros. Quiero que observes atentamente ya que este de aquí, eres tú._

 _\- ¿Yo doctor?_

 _\- Así es Shadow, eres tú. En el tercer día desde tu nacimiento no vas a ser analizado o examinado. El día de hoy joven deberá reconocerse como individuo único._

 _\- ¿Por que soy tan diferente de usted doctor?._

 _\- Porque yo soy un simple humano, pero tú, tú serás la forma de vida definitiva, la salvación de este mundo._

 _\- Entiendo._

 _\- Ahora mira atentamente, ayer hablábamos del alcance de nuestros sentidos, así que dime ¿que es lo que ves en tí?._

 _\- Yo… veo… mi color… es oscuro…_

 _\- Bien, así es, ¿Qué más?_

 _\- Mis espinos son negros con rayas rojas, mis orejas, mi nariz respingada , mis ojos de color rojo…_

 _\- Muy bien._

 _\- Mi boca, mis dientes, mis extremidades, mi cola y … espere, ¿qué es esto doctor?_

 _\- ¡Ah!, eso es lo que define la sexualidad hijo mío. Recuerda que existe el sexo masculino y femenino y tú estás clasificado como un ser de sexo masculino, Por lo tanto ese es tu miembro, es decir, tu eres macho._

 _\- Creo saber la utilidad de casi todo mi cuerpo, excepto eso._

 _\- Ummm, bueno… eres una forma de vida en la cual no le es primordial ingerir nutrientes y por lo tanto tampoco tendrías la necesidad de evacuar, pero uno nunca sabe. Además, hay algo que no nos atrevemos a descartar y es la posibilidad de que puedas procrear._

 _\- ¿Procrear?_

 _\- Reproducir, engendrar, multiplicar tu propia especie como seres únicos. La sola idea va más allá de lo que el Proyecto: Shadow es en esencia. Recuerda que tú no eres una máquina, serás " la forma de vida definitiva", y como cualquier ser vivo, tarde o temprano aflorará en tí las necesidades más básicas._

 _\- Esas necesidades… ¿se activan de forma remota o automática?_

 _\- Supongamos que de forma "automática". Comenzarás a tener esas necesidades cuando estés muy pero muy relajado o cuando pienses en alguna fémina que clasifiques como la elegida. Pero todo a su tiempo, sólo entonces sabrás el momento._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabré estar preparado doctor?_

 _\- No se prepara para eso, pero algún día lo sabrás Shadow, lo descubrirás por ti mismo y sólo entonces podrás completar tu propósito._

 _\- ¿Cuál es mi propósito?_

 _\- Vivir..._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando con pesadez hasta acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que atravesaban las persianas de su ventana. Para su fortuna, su cabeza le había dejado de dar vueltas hace horas, pero en su memoria tenía la sensación de haber tenido un recuerdo revelador. Alzó su mano izquierda presionando su nuca en el punto justo donde dolía la noche anterior. Por más que trataba de concentrarse el recuerdo se nublaba. Shadow resopló, derrotado se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y casi al instante un dolor palpitante en su entrepierna lo obligó a encorvarse.

\- _¡Maldición!, ¿ahora qué?._

Con molestia comenzó a deslizar su mano a la altura de su pelvis, bajando lentamente hasta encontrar el tortuoso lugar: su miembro. Extrañado decidió tocarlo, a su tacto se meneó y palpitó de lo erecto que estaba. Shadow entrecerró un ojo mitigando el ardor, el solo roce de sus dedos le provocó una sensación tan extraña… y a pesar de que no estaba familiarizado, no pudo evitar seguir tocándose. Con su palma sujetó la anchura de su virilidad, respingando apenas por la frialdad de su mano contra su miembro caliente, la extrañeza de su cuerpo reaccionando por sí solo lo hizo apretar el agarre brindando una sensación indescriptible. Por instinto comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, descubriendo otros niveles de placer, de inmediato una presión en la pelvis lo obligó a acelerar el ritmo, y de la nada, la joven erizo apareció en su cabeza. Dejándose llevar por el momento, cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en imaginarla dentro de su habitación. La imagen tan nítida de ella tocándose en su nombre lo excitó tanto que no tardo mucho y la presión que sentía lo hizo explotar. Entre jadeos y la respiración agitada, ahora comprendía esa necesidad que tuvo Rose esa noche. Él también había descubierto el alivio que brinda la masturbación.

Años atrás, al salir de la cápsula del Dr Robotnik, todo lo que podía tener en ese momento eran sentimientos, en su mayoría negativos, pero al revelarse el verdadero deseo de María su situación evolucionó. Hasta cierto punto el proteger el mundo era lo que menos le causaba preocupación. Su verdadera inquietud era el estar cerca de los demás. Todos parecían tener más vida y sentimientos que él; a diario era el paradigma de la tristeza, la felicidad o preocupación de cada ser vivo. Al contrario de Shadow quién ni siquiera podía describir si el clima estaba bien o no. Con el tiempo ese preciso conjunto de sentimientos lo orillaron a distanciarse, simplemente no podía mezclarse entre ellos y su actitud poco sociable no le daba tregua. Ahora que tenía esta clase de relación con Rose, comenzaba a descubrir y entender nuevas sensaciones, como el placer. Tras meditar hecho un desastre tumbado sobre su cama, de nuevo volvió a sentir ese ardor en su entrepierna.

\- Debes estar bromeando. - dijo con fastidio, volviendo a tocar su miembro - Es ridículo, no está bajando - observó distraído el reloj de pared, era casi la hora de presentarse en la sala de reuniones. Shadow suspiró con derrota - Es mejor que continúe haciendo esto en el baño".

 _ **En otro lugar..**_

\- Oh madre tierra, Oh dios del caos... acudan a mi llamado…

El eco de su voz resonó en las paredes de su pequeña sala, los naipes sobre su mesita de centro revoloteaban debajo de las palmas de sus manos.

\- Por el poder que me es conferido, les pido humildemente me guíen…

De pronto el tarot cesó su torbellino y se ordenó en una hilera. Ante sus ojos cinco cartas comenzaron a irradiar energía . Amy Rose dedujo entonces que los naipes estaban listos para ser interpretados.

Con decisión concentró aquella habilidad escondida que en muy raras ocasiones mostraba, el poder de la adivinación. Concluída su meditación, comenzó a guiar su mano en dirección a los naipes donde su energía demandaba. Con la comisura de sus dedos tocó la primera carta y de un sólo movimiento la reveló.

En ella aparecía un ángel tocando la trompeta y muertos levantándose de sus tumbas.

\- El juicio - susurró débilmente, interpretando lo que su basto conocimiento sobre la cartomancia le intuía - una decisión definitiva sobre el pasado a una nueva planificación del futuro.

Sin dudar, siguió con la segunda carta. Una rueda donde un hombre con cabeza de lobo subía y una serpiente bajaba.

\- La rueda de la fortuna: El vaivén de la vida, el destino y el karma.

La tercera, un hombre de cabeza amarrado por un pie de un palo en forma de travesaño, cruzando su pie sobre la pierna formando un cuatro.

\- El colgado: autosacrificio.

La cuarta, un esqueleto humano sobre el campo y a sus pies restos humanos de diferentes géneros y posiciones sociales.

\- La muerte: El fin de un ciclo y el resurgimiento de otro.

Y la quinta: Una mujer con un escudo y un águila en el regazo.

De pronto Amy Rose cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretó la boca fuertemente tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, sus ojos jade se cristalizaron, pero a pesar de la enorme tristeza que la embargaba, una sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios.

\- La… la emperatriz: … la madre… la fertilidad y... la vida…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

¡Saludos!

Con respecto al capítulo escondido, no creo sea taaaan spoiler en lo absoluto, es más bien un episodio que los mantiene inmersos en la historia y preguntándose como se llegará a esa conclusión. ¿O no es así?

Es la primera vez que me tardo tanto en actualizar, de verdad que una severa disculpa, pero tras el bloqueo de ordenar mis ideas por fin quede satisfecha con este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

¡Hasta pronto!.

recuerden que sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo 3


	7. Capitulo 7: Hábitos

Capítulo 7: Hábitos

La mañana era tan resplandeciente que se colaba entre las cortinas carmesí de su habitación ocasionando que el erizo apenas logre parpadear con molestia. Llevaba días sin poder conciliar bien el sueño, la pesadez de la rutina que recientemente le habían obligado le estaba calando hasta los huesos, jamás en su miserable vida había sentido el cansancio que ahora se agolpaba sobre sus hombros sin siquiera rematar que se encontraba en confinamiento, y no porque así se lo hubiesen ordenado, claro que no, las órdenes se las estaba pasando por donde menos le tocaba la luz. Su extraño comportamiento de animal enjaulado era por una arraigada razón y aquella razón era una fémina que tenía apellido y nombre.

\- _Rose…_ \- susurró a la soledad, removiendose entre las sábanas de su cama mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde la última vez que la vió, en innumerables ocasiones estuvo al borde de ceder e ir a verla pero sabía de antemano que si se atrevía solo la pondría en peligro y aquello jamás se lo iba a perdonar. - Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a ese maldito Dr. - recordarlo le hervía enteramente la sangre, sin embargo, se había prometido buscarlo para que él en persona le diera todas las respuestas a sus constantes interrogantes: ¿Cómo llegó ese papel allí?, ¿Quién se lo envió?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser en este tiempo? y la más importante, ¿Realmente ella y él iban a … ?. La sola idea en su cabeza lo obligó a sobarse la sien. Era posible, sin duda, después de su último encuentro si ese bastardo le afirmaba sus sospechas iba a creerle, pero lo necesitaba oír, necesitaba saberlo, quería que alguien se lo confirme para poder ceder por completo a estos sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo. En mera interna reflexión Shadow dio un resoplido sonoro que se extendió como eco en su vacía habitación.

Justo después de lo que paso con ella hubo una charla en la sala de reuniones de G.U.N, aquel secreto que él estaba guardando con tanto recelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue revelado y no por mero descuido ni absolutamente algo que pudiera controlar. La noticia se dispersó como hormiguero cuando apareció otro papel idéntico en otro centro de control de Eggman, para su desgracia, fue el mismo Omega quien lo halló, era obvio que el maldito no iba a tener un poco de conciencia como para mostrarle primero si de aquel papel dependia una mínima pista del paradero de su creador. Conforme la hoja fue entregada al cuartel fue casi de inmediato la orden de una explicación. El erizo no hizo más que soltar un bufido mostrando casi nulo interés sobre el tema y aunque por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba mil diablos del infierno, el controlar sus emociones era pan comido. Al final, su cara de poker pareció funcionar dando como resultado una inseguridad - Estarás bajo estricta vigilancia - le escuchó decir al comandante para después dar por terminada la reunión. Shadow estuvo a punto de gruñir pero aquello lo limitó al grado de llenarlo de pura impotencia.

G.U.N ahora sabía que tarde o temprano él iba a relacionarse con alguien e iba a engendrar no solo un hijo, si no un ser con tales poderes que iba a proclamarse el salvador de un futuro que hasta ahora se mostraba incierto. Para su mala suerte, el hijo de la última forma de vida no solo terminaría siendo un héroe, sería un soldado, un arma, un objeto.

\- _Otro yo…_ \- Susurro suavemente mientras tragaba saliva con dolor alzando el brazo para mirarse el dorso de la mano.

Sabia en estos momentos que el último lugar donde debería estar era con ella pero ¿cómo soportarlo?. Apenas había transcurrido un mes y días y ya sentía la necesidad de estar dormitando como en esos mismos cincuenta años que le tomó estar en animación suspendida, quizá de ese modo podía contener la inconsciente necesidad de verla. Siendo realista, seguía sin comprender cómo en tan poco tiempo se habían encariñado tanto. Su frustración era tal que la mano que miraba se paseó sobre su cara tratando de sopesar esas nuevas e intensas emociones que lo embargaban. Hasta cierto punto el tener que lidiar con todo aquello que trataba de suprimir le estaba molestando a sobremanera, siempre ignoró por completo el tema del amor más allá de lo familiar, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de indagar o aprender ya que a simple vista era un tema tan trivial y enteramente inútil de sobrellevar pero, ahora, justo ahora en lo único que ha podido pasar el tiempo de condena es en buscar información sobre cómo entender sus propios sentimientos. Así era él, si no entendía algo y le daba fastidio acudía a la búsqueda de información en la vasta biblioteca de G.U.N o en su mera flojera solo tecleaba lo que quería en el ordenador.

Frustrado y por mero cansancio de permanecer toda la noche tumbado se incorporó hasta sentarse en la orilla de su cama inclinando medio cuerpo para descansar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazar ambas manos con sus dedos. Su mirada de pronto se perdió en algún punto de su habitación hasta que de sus propios labios un chasquido irritado de su lengua rompió el silencio. Por Caos que si no buscaba algo más que hacer juraba escapar en cualquier momento mandando a la mierda toda su resolución de protegerla.

Como un llamado a detener su estupidez el golpeteo constante de unos nudillos sobre la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al principio no mostraba intención de acudir, pero la insistencia del golpeteo lo sacó tanto de sus casillas que dio un gruñido y en un santiamén ya estaba abriendo la puerta de un jalón. Del otro lado, la ojos celeste dio un respingo por la agresividad del recibimiento del erizo. Rouge le miró tomándole solo unos segundos para inmediatamente percibir el aura de frustración que desprendía Nunca lo había visto tan deplorable como lo veía justo ahora y aquello hizo que su pecho se oprimiera de empatía.

\- H-Hola Shadow… ¿puedo pasar?

El erizo exhaló el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones por contener las ganas de mandar a volar al individuo que perturbara su paz, pero al tratarse de su compañera de equipo toda esa ira se fue desvaneciendo. Con un movimiento mecánico asintió con la cabeza ladeandose apenas para permitirle ingresar. Rouge comprendió el gesto y no dudó en entrar hasta llegar a la solitaria silla que acompañaba el escritorio. El erizo de nuevo volvió hasta su cama colocándose en la orilla donde momentos antes perturbaba sus pensamientos.

\- De nuevo sin noticias, cada vez que lo tenemos acorralado de alguna manera logra escapar como si alguien le avisara con anticipación.. o como si…

\- O como si pudiera ver el futuro… - alcanzó a interrumpir las palabras de la platinada sorprendiendola al coincidir con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Un silencio notoriamente incómodo volvió a envolver la habitación. En ese momento Rouge afirmó sus sospechas. Él estaba preocupado y vaya que la estaba extrañando.

Con cautela la platinada se levantó de su lugar para acercarse al erizo con la intención de sentarse justo a su lado, carraspeó levemente queriendo llamar su atención pero prontamente aquel gesto fue simplemente ignorado. Detestaba verlo así pero no sabía que poder hacer por él, cuando ella se enteró de que Shadow tendría un hijo en un futuro no muy lejano literalmente se tropezó con sus propios tacones de la impresión, y aquello si era de sorprenderse, jamás en su vida habia tropezado con ningún calzado. Dados los acontecimientos recientes con él junto con cierta peli rosa, era más que obvio quien iba a resultar ser la futura madre de ese pequeño ser.

De pronto ella recordó el principal motivo del por qué había venido hasta aquí y con ganas de animarlo posó una mano en su hombro ganando así casi su completa atención.

\- Oye, ahora que recuerdo… el comandante me pidió que te dijera que en una semana haremos de escoltas para la boda del futuro Rey y, ya sabes, todos estarán ahí, "tooodos" - aquello último lo alargó atinando justo en su completa atención.

Ante lo mencionado sus pupilas cuales en su momento habían estado cubiertos de una neblina imperceptible al instante se iluminaron raudos sobre sus ojos. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese acontecimiento?, inclusive ella misma le había mencionado al respecto confirmando así su asistencia entonces ¡¿por qué no lo había podido recordar?!

Sin siquiera advertir el giro repentino de Shadow hacia su dirección, el agarre por sostener sus manos entre las suyas y su mirada intensa sobre si la hizo dar un sobresalto. Debía admitirlo, el día de hoy su compañero si que se había esmerado en darle más sustos que todas las misiones que han compartido juntos.

\- Rouge… necesito un favor

Le escuchó de pronto para intuir hacia donde iba con su petición.

Esa tarde Amy Rose se había decidido en comprar algunos moldes nuevos para hacer galletas por lo que se encaminó a la tienda de repostería más cercana del pueblo. En el transcurso, una tienda de dulces llamó su atención alcanzando a ver paquetes de color rojo en el mostrador que irremediablemente le trajeron recuerdos sobre él. Cabizbaja, decidió desistir de su plan inicial regresando con pesadez a su casa.

Desde aquel día que Shadow le prometió volver a verla había pasado más de un mes y cada día se estaba convenciendo que lo que sucedió entre ellos sólo fue producto de su imaginación. Después de todo a quién quería engañar, era obvio que aquello fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estamos hablando de Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, un erizo altamente atractivo y atrayente quien sin dudar tendría a cualquier Mobian a su merced entonces ¿Por qué diablos querría limitarse a una eriza cualquiera como lo era ella?. Odiaba admitirlo pero no podía evitar que de nuevo sus sentimientos de pequeña volvían a jugarle una mala pasada.

Ante todo el caos en su cabeza sin notarlo ya había llegado a la entrada de su casa. A rastras deslizó los pies sobre el camino que decoraba su entrada y sólo hasta que intentó tomar el pomo un papel pegado a su puerta llamó su atención.

Sólo necesito unos segundos para leer su contenido y con una inmensa emoción arrancó el papel para abrazarlo sobre su pecho.

\- _Yo también... lo ansío …_ \- susurró con sumo anhelo sin poder evitar sollozar de felicidad.

 _ **"**_ _ **Te veré en el palacio Real, ansío volver a verte"**_

 _ **Shadow.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ****_

Mátenme, lo sé, no tengo excusa, linchenme, soy una perezosa...

Realmente no había tenido la inspiración de poder terminar este capítulo, por que ya lo tenia pero no me satisfacía y odio ser así por que me atraso pero creo ya me sacudí esos malos aires, sip, estoy lista lista para seguir!

De ante mano mil disculpas, sé que no tengo perdón pero les prometo momentos ricolinos en el futuro (?)... ok no... sé que es cortito el capítulo, pero prometo el siguiente que lo va a compensar :3

Sin más que decir...¡un saludo enorme a todos y recuerden que sus comentarios son la mayor fuente de inspiración que me animan a continuar! 3

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Capítulo Escondido: Mi única esperanza

Capítulo Escondido: Mi única esperanza.

" _Si tan sólo hubiera sido la mitad de lo que pensaste de mí, hubiera podido ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tí. Incluso yo podría haber aprendido a amar como tú. A amarlo como tú. "_

\- _Mi...amor.. -_ lo llamaba con dificultad, alzando su mano al aire tratando de buscarlo.

De inmediato acudió a ella, incandose justo al lado de la cama que la confinaba. Él atrapó su mano con la suya con la mayor delicadeza posible, llevándola hasta su mentón para que acaricie su rostro. A pesar de que advertía su presencia, ella ya no podía verle.

 _\- S-sabes... que siempre... seré... sólo... tuya… -_ le dijo con una forzada sonrisa, él abrió los ojos como platos por sus palabras.

\- No, no te atrevas - la reprendió con agudo dolor - No te atrevas a despedirte.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro por la impotencia. Era la segunda vez que ella le miraba llorar.

\- _D-dime… de… nuevo… ¿cómo… está? -_ le preguntó con obvia preocupación. Él gimoteo.

\- Bien - dijo con leve enojo, _él_ era en lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento - Rose… yo no..

\- _Ahora… sé que… es... mi única esperanza._ \- dijo con ferviente resolución. Lo sostuvo con su mano, sintiendo entre sus dedos la silueta de su rostro, él la miraba dolido- _Mi... destino... todo de... mí... todo lo que... soy... todo el amor que... me otorgaste... te lo devuelvo... con él._

" _Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí, yo haría cualquier cosa, incluso aprender a amar como tú. Cualquier cosa mientras sea a tu lado, yo haría lo que fuese, incluso me atrevería a empezar a amarlo como tú."_

\- No _Rose_ … - sus palabras lo acuchillaron - Yo no lo quería así… esto no es lo que tu dijiste que sería.

\- _Perdo… perdoname…_ \- la miró sollozar a duras penas. Él sintió el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

\- Si esto iba a pasar… yo jamás te hubiera...

\- ¡ _No!…_ \- lo interrumpió de súbito, tosiendo forzosamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - _Yo… no... me… arrepiento…_

\- Yo sí - confesó él con tristeza, ella le miró sorprendida - Si tocarte implicaba perderte, jamás lo hubiera hecho…

" _Siempre pensé que sería alguien malo, estaba seguro de que era verdad, pero tu me hiciste cambiar y por que tu eras tan buena me prometiste amarme por siempre. Pero ya no estás aquí."_

\- _Por favor…_ \- le suplicó en una plegaria, pasando su palma sobre su rostro como un niño que buscaba consuelo - _no me abandones…_

Sus palabras ahondaron en su determinado corazón. Amy sonrió débilmente a la nada. Los recuerdos que compartieron juntos pasaron como un cortometraje en su memoria. Ella ya estaba preparada.

\- Yo siempre… estaré… aquí…. con...ti…go...

" _¿Qué te hacía pensar que yo era especial?, tengo todo el poder del universo en mis manos, pero ya no lo quiero. De qué me sirve si no pude salvarte"_

La vió entrecerrar sus ojos con suavidad. Su débil mano cayó de súbito sobre la cama mientras su respiración se detenía completamente.

" _Si tan sólo yo hubiera empezado a hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Yo haría lo que sea, yo daría lo que fuera. Dijiste que estarías conmigo…"_

El sonido agudo del electrocardiógrafo resonaba por la desolada habitación. Incrédulo, Shadow la miraba fijamente sin pestañear.

" _Yo hubiera hecho lo que fuese, incluso me atrevería a aprender a amarlo como tú"_

Su cabello, su piel y sus labios rosados habían perdido color durante estos meses. Su cuerpo se había vuelto frágil como la seda, sus ojos se ensombrecieron tanto que había perdido la vista. Toda su fuerza y salud le había sido robada _por él, por culpa de él..._

\- _¿R-Rose? -_ llamó con temor, acercando su mano temblorosa hasta su yugular.

La acción le trajo recuerdos nostálgicos de una erizo rosa que encontró aquella noche en aquel lugar que sólo ellos conocían. Sólo que esta vez, esa erizo rosa ya no respiraba.

" _A amar como tú"_

\- _¿Rose? -_ volvió a llamarla, ladeando su rostro una y otra vez en negación - _Rose…_

" _Amarlo como tú "_

Se inclinó apenas, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros hacia su espalda, alzandola delicadamente hasta posar su cuerpo inerte sobre su pecho. Era la primera vez que la sentía tan lejos, tan quieta, tan fría...

\- … _Amy…_ \- susurró hiperventilando - _Amy… vuelve…_

Hundió su rostro entre sus espinos, buscando refugio de aquellas indescriptibles y dolorosas emociones . No era la primera vez que conocía la sensación de la soledad, pero el pensar que jamás volvería a sentir su calor junto al suyo lo embargó de terror.

 _\- Amy regresa… -_ imploró de nuevo entre gimoteos.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su mente se envolvía en blanco. Se aferró a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estaba completamente sólo.

 _\- ¡AMY!._ \- gritó Shadow de completa angustia.

Apretó el cuerpo sin vida de la erizo rosa con terrible pena, meciéndose con ella una y otra vez en completa negación. Sus gritos de dolor retumbaron al unísono alertando a los conocidos de la sala de espera. Sonic entró en un parpadeo, al ver la escena sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la conmoción. En todos estos años jamás nadie había visto al erizo oscuro abatido por la pena. Mirarlo le dolía tremendamente. Con cuidado se acercó tratando de posar su mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo, pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió.

\- Hey Shadow…- dijo sonic perturbado - Amigo, relájate… estás…

Alrededor de ambos, una burbuja de energía oscura los envolvía. Inconsciente, la ira del erizo se volvió un campo magnético que acumulaba más y más energía. Sonic supo que el lugar sería una bomba de tiempo, y si no salían de ahí, las ondas expansivas los matarían a todos.

\- Oh no… ¡Todos fuera! _¡CORRAN!_

" _No soy para nada como tú "_

En escasos minutos, la barrera que los protegía se expandió de súbito destruyendo todo lo que se topaba a su paso…

\- No soy como tú - sentenció el erizo negro bajo la lluvia, sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre miraban una lápida grabada delante de él - No voy a amarlo como tú. - dijo de súbito.

Lleno de odio, limpió sus lágrimas con su guante derecho y giró por sobre sus talones, desapareciendo en la nada.

S*******

\- Dime que todos los sensores y láseres están activados - preguntó un zorro naranja, tecleando algoritmos en la pantalla de un computador conectado a una hidrocápsula incubadora.

\- Sabes que eso no será suficiente Tails - masculló el Equidna, apretando los puños con el ceño fruncido, inquieto. - Ese erizo ha perdido la cordura.

\- Y no lo culpo - expresó el piel azul quien aguardaba con los brazos cruzados frente a una enorme puerta de acero. - La perdió para siempre, yo estaría igual de enloquecido. Ella era lo más importante que tenía.

\- Lo más importante que tenía le encargó lo más importante que tienen ahora - exclamó Tails - No puedo creerme que quiera matarlo.

\- Está cegado - dijo Sonic cabizbajo - Shadow estaba en contra, pero ella no lo obedeció y por dar a luz prematuramente… - hizo una pausa, dolido - Ella prefirió dar su vida…

\- ¿Y por eso culpa a esa indefensa criatura? - le interrumpió vacilante knuckles - Debería enojarse con ella y no con él.

\- Quiere venganza - dijo Sonic - Para Shadow el único culpable es _él._

\- Por Amy, no voy a permitírselo - dijo con determinación el joven zorro, tecleando con velocidad innata - Le prometí a ella que lo mantendría a salvo hasta que esté lo suficientemente fuerte y así será.

De súbito, el sonido de una explosión y el crujir del metal los alertó. Sonic y Knuckles se colocaron en posición de defensa. Tails se mantuvo firme, protegiendo la cápsula detrás de aquellos dos.

\- _Fuera de mi camino …_ \- escucharon los tres al unísono, su voz gutural resonó intimidante por el laboratorio, su sóla presencia creo un campo alrededor que volvió denso el aire. Les costaba respirar.

Conforme el erizo oscuro avanzaba, la atmósfera se hacía cada vez más y más pesada. El sólo mantenerse en pie delante de él les hacía doler el cuerpo. Tails tragó saliva mientras el sudor recorría su frente. Ese erizo estaba completamente enloquecido.

 _\- ¡_ ¿Estás loco bastardo?! - gritó el Equidna - ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Deja esta completa locura y mejor piensa en su bienestar!

\- Knuckles tiene razón Shadow - le siguió el ojiverde - Yo conosco a Amy, ella no hubiera querido esto. Si lo matas, es como si volvieras a matarla a ella…

Sonic intentó acercarse a él, pero el odio que emanaba era tan fuerte que le era imposible moverse.

\- _Ella estaría aquí de no ser por él -_ siseó lleno de veneno en sus palabras.

Paso de lado de ambos guardianes, ignorando su presencia. Completamente imposibilitados, ahora se daban cuenta del inminente poder de controlar el espacio-tiempo.

\- Por favor Shadow… - suplicó el joven zorro, hincado por tenerlo justo enfrente suyo - Ella se sacrificó porque lo amaba. - sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, Shadow apuntaba directamente al feto dentro de la hidrocápsula - No lo hagas… se sacrificó por él, porque es tu hijo, ¡se sacrificó por ti!.

Con su pulgar quitó suavemente el seguro del arma. El odio que sentía lo consumía desde sus entrañas. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban atormentando su cabeza. Amy aparecía una y otra vez en su memoria: El tocarla, besarla, abrazarla,mirarla, su sonrisa… su cuerpo junto al suyo. Cuando él la amaba.

Tragó saliva con dolor, la mano que sostenía la pistola comenzó a tambalearse.

Dentro de la cápsula, las pequeñas burbujas de oxigeno escapaban de la inmadura boca del pequeño feto.

" _Todo lo que... soy... todo el amor que... me otorgaste... te lo devuelvo... con él "_

Aun recordaba la emoción de Amy al saber que su hijo estaba creciendo dentro en su vientre.

Shadow apretó la mandíbula ahogando sus sollozos. Su pecho se infló lleno de dolor y angustia. Se sentía morir en vida.

El arma cayó de súbito.

\- No puedo... hacerlo… - susurro apenas. Sus ojos de repente se cristalizaron mientras veía a su pequeño moverse - No puedo hacerlo - volvió a repetir. Sus rodillas y manos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo. Trataba de esconder su rostro con la mirada baja mientras sus lagrimas salian ahora descontroladas de sus ojos - Eres una egoísta... _Amy…_

Meneaba la cabeza una y otra vez, negando aun el hecho de no poder verla nunca más. El eco de sus sollozos se escuchaban con dolor. Sonic, Knuckles y Tails se mantuvieron en silencio, cabizbajos. Podían comprender su pérdida a la perfección.

Se incorporó a duras penas, con los ojos enrojecidos del llanto y el rostro abochornado. Le dio una última mirada a su pequeño para luego darle la espalda.

\- No puedo amarlo - dijo de pronto. Los tres individuos abrieron sus ojos como platos… - no tengo más fuerza para amar a nadie más… - lo oyeron decir tristemente - Cuiden a Silver por mí. Se los pido. - concluyó abatido.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente, abriendo paso al control de caos.

S*******

" _Te lo suplico… no puedo con esta carga… ayúdame a olvidar."_

Arrodillado con la mirada al suelo. El cuerpo débil del erizo oscuro yacía ensombrecido frente al robot.

" _Dónde quiera que vaya… ella está ahí… el sólo saber que no puedo tocarla me está volviendo loco…"_

El renegado apretó con su mano metálica una de las poderosas Esmeraldas del Caos. A pesar de ser completamente artificial, sus sentimientos eran completamente reales, de algún modo sentía empatía por lo que el erizo oscuro estaba sufriendo. Él era su compañero de equipo, su camarada, su amigo… por supuesto que le dolía su dolor.

" _No puedo morir, pero llevo conmigo la pena de ver morir a quienes amo. Sucedió con María, sucedió con Amy y eventualmente sucederá con él también. Si esto es ser la vida de forma definitiva, ya no la quiero, no la soporto más. Te lo suplico Omega, ayúdame a olvidar."_

Levantó su cuerpo adormecido por la pena. Guiandolo dentro de la conocida hidrocápsula que su creador había creado sólo para él. Colocó lentamente los electrodos a sus extremidades, pasando sobre su hocico la boquilla que lo ayudaría a respirar. Cerró la enorme cápsula a presión para después activar el paso del agua que sumergió su cuerpo pétreo.

El Robot colocó entonces en la cima de la cápsula la Esmeralda del Caos que protegerá y adormecerá al erizo.

" _No podré olvidarte. El tacto al tocarte, el ardor de tus manos al tocarme ¿Por qué me sentí atraído por tí?"_

Concluida su misión, el robot abandonó el lugar. Shadow comenzó a delirar entonces, viendo una silueta conocida merodear los alrededores. La pequeña presencia lo rodeaba, él la seguía con los ojos adormecidos.

" _El ansiar verte, la necesidad de probarte, mi pecho palpitar de esa forma, el roce de tu tacto al tocarme... Amy ¿Qué me hiciste?"_

De repente, la imaginaria silueta posó sus manos en el frío vidrio, mirándolo tristemente como él comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para caer en ese eterno sueño profundo por toda la eternidad.

" _Jamás... dejare... de amarte… Amy "._

 _FIN_

 _Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose. Shadamy._

 _Historia propia, todos los derecho de los personajes a Sega ©, SonicTeam ©, ArchieComics ©._

 _(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)_

 _Esto fue bastante doloroso. Créanme, me dolió más a mí escribirlo que a ustedes el leerlo. Pero así ciertas cosas tienen que ser..._

 _Como lo dice el título, este es un capítulo escondido, su finalidad es darles un breve vistazo al futuro. El capitulo no va en ningún orden cronológico de la historia (aún), ustedes sabrán donde colocarlo conforme avance el Fic._

Y sí, al final era el alma de María que vagaba tristemente por Shadow.

 _Espero no me odien._

Recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	9. Capítulo Escondido: Gracias

_**Es mejor tarde que nunca, felicidades a todas las mujeres que me leen, espero la hayan pasado esplendido en su día. Como regalo, de nuevo les doy un vistazo más allá.**_ __

\- Tres meses antes del fatídico día. - _  
_

Se jugó los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de su habitación, estiró sus brazos al aire, bajando lentamente de su mullida cama. Era incorregible, otra vez el crujir de su estómago hizo que despertara de su sueño reparador. En su actual situación, en estas últimas cuatro semanas sólo había tres motivos por el cual ella se levantaba de su cama.

Número uno: El hambre, esa necesidad voraz de cesar el apetito que tenía de la nada no le daba tregua.

Número dos: Las ganas de ir al baño a orinar.

Y número tres: Los constantes mareos y vómitos.

Amy Rose caminó despacio sobre el pasillo, pasando por la sala hasta girar a un costado para encontrarse en la cocina. Su vista buscaba con devoción el inmenso electrodoméstico guardián de los alimentos: El refrigerador. Al abrirlo, sus ojos brillaron al divisar un enorme pastel de fresas, su boca comenzó a salivar de más y literalmente se relamió los labios de la impresión. Con un furtivo tenedor comenzó a acechar al pastel como si se tratase de una presa, lo atajó justo en un costado y cuando pretendió acercar el suculento bocado, un aura detrás de ella comenzó a desprender energía oscura.

Amy sintió un frío recorrerle la espina y del nerviosismo su frente se perló de gotas de sudor. El sujeto, aunque no podía verlo, la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Y aunque él tampoco podía verle el rostro, sabía que ella había detectado su presencia.

\- Puedes explicarme que haces fuera de la cama - la imponente y enojada voz resonó gutural en la pequeña habitación, Amy tragó en seco, temiendo por su vida.

\- He… yo… hambre… - artículo con nerviosismo, tras su espalda podía sentir cómo el sujeto se acercaba a ella. - mi estómago, no pude evitarlo… lo siento.

Un suspiro hondo y prolongado salió de los labios de la presencia oscura, Amy rió con nerviosismo, aún inclinada dentro del refrigerador con el tenedor y el bocado en mano.

\- Sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido bajar de la cama si no hay nadie aquí - le regañó - ¿Qué sucedió con lo de esta mañana?.

\- ¿Me… lo… comí?. - atinó a decir, el erizo volvió a resoplar.

\- ¿Todos a la vez?.

\- ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Tenía hambre! ¡Lo siento!- chilló con exasperación, la presencia oscura sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verla sobreactuar a sus acusaciones.

\- Rose… no... no te esfuerces - suplicó apenas, acercándose inquieto. Ella lo miró divertida.

\- Relájate, son las hormonas, creí habías leído sobre ellas. - se mofó ella.

\- Precisamente porque leí el tema sigo sin convencerme - dijo él frente a la erizo rosa. - Deberíamos ir al...

\- Shadow el erizo - esbozó en reprimenda, girando el cuerpo y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador para mirarle a la cara - No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada - dijo frunciendo el ceño. Él se encogió de hombros. Suspiró.

A veces lo testaruda que podía ser sacaba a relucir su impresionante paciencia. Se inclinó levemente a su altura y la levantó de forma nupcial. Ella se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

\- Vas de regreso - le ordenó, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación con ella en brazos. Sólo entonces lo pudo ver a la cara.

En las últimas semanas los síntomas de su embarazo le había absorbido todas sus defensas, el enfermarse estaba a la hora del día no dejando aun lado los constantes vómitos y mareos que eran su rutina. Shadow había estado a su lado en el proceso, angustiado e impotente, el sólo mirarlo era divertido, pero él ya le había confesado que lo desconocido de esto le aterraba. Entonces lo observó detenidamente, su mirada parecía cansada, distraída, inmersa en un océano de pensamientos negativos, a pesar de que estaban a escasos centímetros, Amy sintió una lejanía olímpica que los separaba.

Apretó los labios preocupada, ¿acaso él….?

\- ¿A qué hora piensan venir? - su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Shadow la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama, sentándose en una orilla cerca de ella. Amy le sonrió agradecida.

\- Deben estar en camino, a lo mejor fueron a comprar algo para cocinar jeje ya sabes, Cream y Vainilla me consienten mucho.

\- Entonces esperare, no vuelvo a dejarte sola. - advirtió él, cruzándose de brazos.

Él estaba molesto y ella lo sabía. Desde que tuvo su primer desmayo él se había vuelto tan sobreprotector. Amy estiró la mano hasta su antebrazo llamando su atención.

\- Ven - le pidió en un susurro, él obedeció por inercia, dejándose atraer.

Al verlo inclinarse sostuvo su rostro guiandolo hacia ella, acomodando su torso entre sus piernas, recargando apenas su cabeza sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Puedes oírlo? - preguntó ella, sabía que para un ser normal sería imposible, pero para la forma de vida definitiva lo imposible no existía.

Shadow vaciló, crispó las orejas, concentrando su atención en un diminuto punto de su vientre. De pronto él abrió los ojos de la impresión. Ella sonrió triunfal. Sí, sí podía y no sólo eso, podía sentir una pequeña energía del caos creciendo lentamente en su interior. Shadow tragó saliva con rudeza, era tan increíble. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento los bebés se creaban dentro de las arcas espaciales. Con suavidad Amy comenzó a acariciar sus espinos, brindando una sensación reconfortante. El sonido de burbujeo de sus casi imperceptibles movimientos más el roce de sus caricias lo estaban transportando a otro nivel de felicidad. Shadow cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa, relajando su cuerpo. En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener la habilidad de poder detener el tiempo.

\- _Amy…_ \- lo escuchó susurrar quedamente.

\- ¿Mmmm? - ella intuyó que se estaba quedando dormido.

\- _Gracias… por existir…_

Ella sonrió conmovida, acariciando su rostro con la comisura de sus dedos.

\- No… gracias a tí… 


End file.
